Les chroniques du temps
by ma00333
Summary: Pénélope Deauclaire a travaillé dure, et après des années, elle a enfin trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps. Sa mission : changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. Va-t-elle réussir ?
1. Prologue

Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et une femme d'une trentaine d'années -mais qui en paraissait bien plus- étaient assis à la table des Potter, dans leur petite maison à Godric Hollow. La tension autour de la table était très clairement palpable, et seule la femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la sublime chevelure noire ébène ondulée, semblait détendue – ou du moins, elle n'était pas gênée d'être assise là.

La femme était apparue quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, elle s'était trouvé en plein milieu alors que les maraudeurs étaient censés s'en occuper. Elle est intervenue, et avait non seulement fait preuve d'un talent certain pour le combat, mais avait surtout intrigué les maraudeurs qui ne savaient ni qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. Alors qu'ils repartaient, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle les suivait. Ils tentèrent alors de la semer, ne sachant pas qui elle était, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Finalement, elle finit par coincer Sirius en anticipant sa prochaine action, et alors que les quatre jeunes hommes pointaient leur baguette sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le lendemain, elle s'entretenait seule avec Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir qui elle était. Montre en main – celle de Peter – elle resta deux heures, trente-six minutes et quarante-sept secondes dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son entretiens, elle semblait moins joyeuse qu'à son arrivé, et ça la vieillie, lui donnant l'air d'avoir la quarantaine. De son côté, Dumbledore semblait perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il se tourna alors vers les maraudeurs et conseilla à James de ramener la jeune femme chez lui, et de ne pas la craindre. Après cela, la femme se tourna vers le vieil homme, et avec son accord, lui lança le sort d' _oubliette_ , sous le regard aussi effaré que surpris du célèbre quatuor.

Restant cependant méfiants, les jeunes hommes la ramenèrent dans l'appartement que partageaient le lycanthrope et le descendant Black. Sans rien demander, elle s'installa sur le canapé des jeunes hommes et dormit durant presque 48 heures.

A son réveil, la femme semble un peu déboussolée, et regarde les colocataires avec une sorte d'effarement et de fascination. Mal à l'aise, les deux maraudeurs décideront de demander à James et Lily de passer voir la jeune femme. Le couple accepte, et la femme brune aux yeux aussi clairs que les nuages semble fascinée. Lily, beaucoup moins intimidée, ou plutôt plus courageuse que les garçons, ose enfin parler avec cette inconnue pour la première fois :

« - Qui es-tu ?

Merlin, tu es bien plus jolie que tout ce qu'on a pu me dire ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses …

Les quatre jeunes adultes sont surpris : ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça. Lily essaie alors d'en apprendre plus :

Tu me connais ?

Non, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré, si c'est ta question. Mais j'ai connu des gens qui te connaissaient, plus ou moins …

Lily lança un regard incertain à James, son époux depuis presque deux ans, et tenta une dernière fois :

Qui me connaissaient ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le regard de la femme s'obscurcit, mais elle ne répondit pas, préférant se détourner pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pèse chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes avant de les faire, comme si la survie du monde en dépendait. Elle est précautionneuse. Elle finit par se retourner lorsque Lupin chuchote à l'oreille de Sirius :

C'est peut-être une folle, comme Dumbledore …

Elle lance un regard noir aux deux garçons, et parle pour la première fois sans que l'on l'y invite :

Si je vous dis qui je suis, et que je vous raconte tout de suite pourquoi je suis là, vous ne me croirez pas. Et c'est dommage, parce que le temps, c'est ce dont nous manquons le plus.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant pas trop vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, Sirius s'avança sûr de lui :

Et pourquoi nous ne te croirions pas ? Tu pourrais au moins nous dire qui tu es ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard tendre, et finit par soupirer :

Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance. Mais il va falloir s'en passer. Emmenez-moi chez James et Lily, sans votre ami, Peter, et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Ce fut en quelque sorte sa seule exigence, et elle ne dit plus rien.

Des jours passèrent, quelques un, moins d'une semaine, et poussés à la fois par la curiosité, mais aussi par le goût du risque, les quatre amis amenèrent la femme chez Lily et James Potter, l'endroit magiquement protégé pour la sécurité du couple et de leur bambin.

Nous sommes le 17 Mai 1981. Harry dort dans la pièce d'à côté. Les cinq adultes sont assis autour de la table, les tasses à café posées devant eux fumantes encore. La femme les dévisage tous sans gêne, provoquant le malaise des quatre jeunes gens. James serre la main de Lily sous la table, alors que celle-ci lance des regards inquiets vers la chambre de son fils. Remus semble trouver le papier peint de la maison Potter très intéressant. Seul Sirius ne semble pas détourner le regard, lorsqu'elle le fixe. Cette femme semble à la fois sûre et à la fois désorientée, comme si elle luttait sans cesse contre elle-même, comme si elle ne s'autorisait pas à agir librement. C'est sûrement vrai.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à tourner autour du pot en silence, Sirius affirma :

« - Tu nous connais. Et apparemment … on te connaît aussi, mais on ne s'en souvient pas.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la femme, pour la première fois. Elle semble jouer au chat et à la souris lorsqu'elle demande :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Remus prend la parole cette fois :

Tu as su exactement où nous trouver, et anticiper le moindre de nos mouvements. Et ce que tu as dit à Lily la dernière fois. D'où … d'où viens-tu ?

Cette fois, la femme se lève et se plante devant la fenêtre du salon des Potter, le regard perdu :

Je m'appelle Pénélope Deauclaire. Je suis née le 7 Janvier 1976, d'une mère sang-de-bourbe et d'un père sang-mêlé. J'ai étudié à Poudlard dans la maison de Serdaigle. Dans le futur – dans quatorze ans pour être précis – je vais rencontrer certains d'en vous. Après la guerre, nous allons former un institut clandestin avec les plus brillants sorciers de notre époque. Grâce aux reliques de la mort d'Harry, et à d'autres objets uniques comme le retourneur du temps, nous allons réussir à m'envoyer dans le passé. C'est un rituel extrêmement puissant, unique, et qui est contre-nature, et il nous a fallu plus de treize ans pour réussir. J'ai été envoyé depuis le futur pour vous poser une seule et unique question. Mais avant de vous la poser, il faut que vous m'écoutiez, et que vous me disiez si vous me croyez. Me croyez-vous ? »

Tournant en rond, James s'arrêta quand Lily posa sa main fraîche sur son bras. Le couple lança un regard à la femme de trente-cinq ans. Remus n'osait pas la regarder, et finalement, ce fut Sirius qui osa la tester :

« - Est-ce que tu as des preuves ? Comment peut-on te croire avec ce que tu nous dis ?

La femme le regarda, avec un sourire narquois :

Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Sirius. Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu avais mon âge, et moi j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi quand on s'est rencontré. Tu veux savoir si je sais pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus ? Evidemment, nous travaillons toujours sur des potions, même si nous nous orientons plutôt vers des thérapies pour apprendre à contrôler la bête. Tu veux savoir si je sais que les maraudeurs sont des animagi – Cornedrue est un cerf, Patmol est un chien et Queuedever est un rat – et que vous aidez Remus les mauvaises nuits ? Tu veux savoir si je sais que vous avez créé la carte des maraudeurs, et que James est l'héritier des Peverell et donc que c'est lui qui a la cape d'invisibilité ? Oui, Harry m'a parlé de tout ça. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas apporté de livre d'histoire, mais j'ai vécu la guerre, je me souviens de tout et tout le monde. De ton frère, qui est certainement déjà mort en essayant de détruire Voldemort, qui a toujours été contre Voldemort et a rejoint ses rangs dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de le détruire. De Rogue, qui va tenter de toujours protéger Lily et Harry, jusqu'à en perdre la vie en héros, qui est un double espion qui travaille – travaillera – pour Dumbledore, et c'est beaucoup grâce à lui qu'Harry va gagner la guerre. De ta cousine, Tonks, qui va être l'apprentie de Maugrey Fol'œil et qui va même réussir à épouser Remus. Des Weasley, Molly est actuellement enceinte d'une petite fille, Ginny, qui va naître le 11 Août prochain, et qui deviendra la femme d'Harry, après la guerre. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à Lily quand j'y repense ! Que veux-tu savoir Sirius ? Veux-tu savoir tous les enfants qui vont naître et toutes les victimes qui vont mourir ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres et perturbés du Black, le défiant du regard de lui poser une de ces terribles questions.

Les cinq adultes assis à table n'osaient pas se regarder, sauf Pénélope qui ne se gênait pas pour dévisager chacun d'entre eux, attendant qu'un d'entre eux ai le courage de poser ces questions si brûlantes, et en profitant pour observer ces visages si jeunes et si vivants. Finalement, Lily, sans détacher son regard de la porte de la chambre de son fils, demanda avec bon sens :

« - Ca ne risque pas de changer le futur si tu nous dévoile des choses ?

Pénélope haussa les sourcils, surprise d'autant de logique de la part de la rouquine, mais ne s'en étonna finalement pas tant que ça. Elle sourit :

Si, mais je suis là pour ça. Je dois vous dire ce qu'il va se passer. Et c'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez changer le futur ou non.

Mais si tu nous raconte tout, ce sera trop tard, non ?

S'inquiéta Remus, légitimement. La femme posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains :

Un sort d' _oubliette_ et je n'aurai jamais existé pour vous. Pas avant quatorze ans. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards hésitants, encore peu sûr de vouloir découvrir leur futur.

Agacée de perdre autant de temps, la femme trentenaire se leva, traversa la pièce jusqu'à la chambre du bambin, et le prit dans ses bras. Lily et James se précipitèrent sur ses talons, et tous observèrent le bébé babiller en souriant dans les bras de cette inconnue. La femme berçait l'enfant, et lâcha :

« - Ça fait bizarre de le voir sans sa cicatrice … Il ressemble tellement à James Sirius Junior …

James Sirius Junior ?

Demanda fièrement James, et élançant sa femme, toujours un peu crispée. Pénélope hocha la tête et reposa le bébé :

Oui, le fils aîné d'Harry. Quand je suis partie, il n'était pas encore rentré à Poudlard. Ni son frère ni sa sœur … Je crois qu'il n'y a que Ted qui est à Poudlard, à Gryffondor …

Ted ?

Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, comme si ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Pénélope traversa de nouveau la pièce aussi vite que son ombre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en hochant la tête :

Oui, Ted Lupin est à Gryffondor, il est en quatrième année il me semble. Impossible de le séparer de Victoire Weasley !

Lupin, comme Remus Lupin ?

Demanda James, alors que Remus tremblait. Pénélope le fixa étrangement, avant de rire :

Il me semble que tu tremblais pareil quand Tonks t'a annoncé sa grossesse. Et quand elle a accouché aussi. C'est fou, seize ans plus tôt, tu réagis pareil !

Remus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et James tenta de lui remonter le moral :

Ne fais pas cette tête Lunard, c'est une super nouvelle !

Mais … et si ?

Pénélope se releva et encore une fois, à une vitesse folle, fondit sur le lycanthrope :

Ton fils va bien. Il est métamorphomage et n'a aucun penchant pour la viande rouge ni aucun problème avec la pleine lune. Quand tu m'as présenté Teddy, tu étais le papa le plus heureux et fier du monde. Il est brillant, heureux, et très amoureux de la petite Weasley. D'accord ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle, alors que ses amis avaient le souffle coupé, attendant sa réaction, et le jeune homme châtain clair fit par lâcher un petit sourire. Pénélope retourna s'assoir sur le canapé, attendant que les autres osent enfin poser des questions. Finalement, piqué par la curiosité, Remus demanda :

Alors comme ça, je vais épouser Tonk ? Et on va avoir un fils ?

Oui, malgré toutes tes protestations, Tonks va te mener par le bout de la baguette !

Elle se tourna vers Lily et James, le regard sombre :

Mais vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions. Rien ne vous semble bizarre dans ce que je vous raconte ? Pourquoi je ne parle jamais de Peter ? Ni de vous ? Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas de question sur Harry ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Demanda James en serrant la main de sa femme, méfiant. Pénélope haussa les épaules, et se ravisa :

Vous n'êtes peut être pas prêt à savoir peut-être … »

L'horloge des Potter sonna les quinze heures, dans un silence de plomb. Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que personne ne parlait. Les quatre jeunes gens réfléchissaient, tentant d'assimiler les quelques informations que Pénélope avait lâchées, et réfléchissant aux questions les plus pertinentes à poser. Finalement, l'instinct maternel dominant surement, Lily demanda à Pénélope :

« - Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ?

La femme sourit, n'en attendant pas moins de la rouquine, mais elle perdit très vite son sourire :

Harry sera heureux, après la guerre. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Si tu veux savoir l'avenir de ton fils, il faut que vous acceptiez tous que je vois dévoile votre avenir. C'est très dur, mais je ne peux pas parler d'Harry sans parler de sa famille.

Ils se regardèrent, et hochèrent tous la tête, prêt à affronter ce que le destin leur réservé. Pénélope leur conseilla alors :

Installez-vous confortablement, parce qu'en trente-et-un an, il s'en est passé des choses … »

« - Je vais être directe. Le 31 Octobre 1981 – donc à la fin de cette année – Lily et James vont mourir.

Aucun des quatre ne réagirent, complètement sous le choc. Sirius, la voix tremblante, demanda :

Quo … quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Pénélope lui lança un regard triste :

Votre ami, Peter, est un traite. Il va vendre le secret en rompant le fidelitas, et Voldemort va venir tuer Harry à cause de la prophétie qui dit que – mais vous la connaissez déjà – donc passons. Severus Rogue va tenter de sauver Lily en négociant avec le seigneur des ténèbres, mais le Lord ne va pas tenir parole. James tombera le premier. Puis, Voldemort laissera le choix à Lily de sacrifier son fils ou de mourir avec lui. Harry m'a dit que c'était parce que Lily s'était sacrifié pour lui que Voldemort n'a pas pu le tuer cette nuit …

Alors Harry va vivre ?

Demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir. Pénélope hocha la tête :

Oui, il va vivre une longue vie.

Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Demanda James, encore sous le choc. La femme poursuivit :

Ce soir-là, Voldemort créa un horcruxe en Harry, et disparu, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard … Peter a commis l'irréparable, mais ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a massacré des dizaines de moldus, avant de se couper un doigt et de disparaître en rat pour faire croire à tout le monde que ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahit ses amis et qu'il était mort. Son plan a parfaitement marché, puisque Sirius a été accusé du meurtre des Potter et des moldus, et envoyé à Azkaban sans procès …

On m'a envoyé à Azkaban ?

Demanda Sirius, surpris. Pénélope hocha la tête, alors que James s'inquiéta d'autre chose :

Mais alors, qui s'est occupé d'Harry ? C'est Remus ?

Malheureusement, non. Dumbledore croyait qu'en étant proche de son sang, le sacrifice de Lily continuerait de protéger Harry. Il a été confié au Dursley où il a vécu les onze années les plus tristes de sa vie.

Chez …. chez ma sœur ?

Demanda Lily, complètement bouleversée. Mais Pénélope continua :

Lorsqu'Harry est rentré à Poudlard, après qu'Hagrid soit venu le récupérer, tout a vraiment commencé. Harry a découvert sa maison et s'est créée une famille avec Ron Weasley, le dernier fils de Molly et Arthur, et Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe considérée comme la plus brillante sorcière depuis toi, Lily. Dès lors de leur première année, les trois Gryffondors n'ont cessé de s'attirer des ennuis. Harry a trouvé le miroir de Rised et la pierre philosophale, et a dû affronter pour la première fois une réincarnation de Voldemort. En deuxième année, la chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, pétrifiant les élèves à cause du basilique enfermé à l'intérieur. C'était la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny Weasley, qui avait ouvert la chambre, sous l'emprise du journal de Tom Jedusor – qui s'est avéré être un horcruxe également. Harry a réussi à tuer le basilique, sauver Ginny et détruire l'horcruxe sans le savoir. Ce n'est qu'en troisième année que le nouveau professeur de DCFM – un certain professeur Lupin - a piqué la curiosité d'Harry. C'était la première fois que tu voyais Harry, Remus. Mais cette année-là, le célèbre Sirius Black a également réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, provoquant la terreur dans tout le monde sorcier. Harry a appris beaucoup de choses avec toi, Remus, notamment à faire un patronus et à affronter des épouvantards. L'année s'était presque bien passé, mais en fin d'année, tout à basculer : Harry et ses amis se sont rendus à la cabane hurlante. Là-bas, ils t'ont rencontré pour la première fois, Sirius. Ils m'ont raconté que tu semblais être complètement fou à lier, avec Lupin, vous riez comme des déments, et puis, vous vouliez tuer le rat de ce pauvre Ronald Weasley. Rogue est intervenu, il pensait que vous vouliez du mal à Harry, et à essayer de le protéger. Finalement, Peter s'est retransformé – il a vécu durant toutes ces années comme un rat chez les Weasley – mais vous a échappé. Vous avez pu tout expliquer à Harry, malheureusement, vous n'aviez décidemment pas choisi le bon jour, puisque c'était la pleine lune. Je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé est étonnant : Rogue a mis en sécurité le trio. Sauf qu'Harry et Hermione ont utilisé le retourneur de temps. De là, ils ont affronté Remus pour se sauver dans le passé. Puis, Harry qui avait cru voir son père près du lac, y est allé. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est Sirius, se faisant attaquer par des détraqueurs. Il n'avait que treize ans, mais il a réussi à créer un patronus incroyable, un cerf magnifique, qui a repoussé tous les détraqueurs. Avec Hermione, ils ont ensuite aidé Sirius à s'enfuir pour ne pas qu'il soit arrêté.

Pénélope s'arrêta là dans son récit, observant les réactions des quatre jeunes gens. Elle soupira et conclut :

Puis, je suis apparue dans votre vie. »


	2. Part I : ce qu'il s'est passé

_**PART I : Ce qu'il s'est passé**_

Cela faisait quelques mois que Sirius Black avait réussi à s'échapper. Pour la plus grande joie d'Harry Potter, son parrain avait passé l'été avec lui, comme une famille, au manoir Black. Il y avait également le meilleur ami d'Harry, Ron Weasley, et sa famille, comme ils en avaient la tradition depuis la première année d'Harry. Remus aussi été là, et ils formaient la famille qu'ils auraient dû toujours former. Pour la première fois, Harry se sentait chez lui et aimé. Puis, Harry a dû retourner à Poudlard avec ses amis, le cœur léger. De ton côté Remus, Tonks avait déjà jeté le grappin sur toi, mais tu gardais tes distances avec elle, même si Sirius te charriait souvent.

Moi, de mon côté, je venais de quitter Poudlard, le monde n'était pas sûr, mais j'avais commencé des études d'alchimie, ça me plaisait. Personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, mais il y avait des tensions, et les meurtres avaient repris.

Lors de cette année, on organisa le tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard, avec les écoles de Beauxbatons et de Dumstrang comme écoles invitées. Le règlement interdisait aux élèves de moins de 17 ans de participer, cependant, quelqu'un mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe. Ce fut un énorme scandale lorsque, en plus des noms des trois champions, le nom d'Harry sortit. Cette année fut l'année du tournoi des quatre sorciers.

Du côté de Sirius et Remus, vous effectuiez des missions pour Dumbledore, beaucoup de repérage et de pistage de mangemorts. Dumbledore se doutait que les mangemorts préparaient quelque chose de peu net, et il redoutait plus que tout le retour du maître des ténèbres.

Harry sortit victorieux de la première épreuve du tournoi, grâce à son talent sur un balai, il récupéra sans mal l'œuf que gardait son dragon. Puis, vint la deuxième épreuve, où Harry se retrouva presque pris au dépourvu : chaque champion devait aller sauver une personne chère à ses yeux au fond du lac. Lorsqu'Harry est arrivé là où les prisonniers étaient, il a paniqué. Son meilleur ami était là, sûrement pour lui, mais sa meilleure amie aussi, Hermione était là parce qu'elle était la copine d'un autre champion, Viktor Krum, et la fille dont Harry était amoureux était aussi là, parce qu'elle était aussi la copine d'un de ses concurrents, Cédric Digory. Finalement, ses adversaire ont sauvé Cho et Hermione, et lui a réussi à sauver Ron et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour. Fleur Delacour, qui deviendra la femme de Bill Weasley, et la mère de Victoire Weasley.

Sirius et Remus étaient inquiets de ces épreuves. Mais ils avaient d'autres préoccupations. On avait constaté de nombreux enlèvements de familles de sang-de-bourbe ou de sang-mêlé. Mes parents et moi ont faisait partie de ces familles enlevées. En fait, il s'agissait d'un entraînement et de test de passage pour ceux qui voulaient intégrer les rangs du seigneur. J'avais assisté à la mort de ses parents, et j'étais retenue prisonnière dans une petite maison proche du Pré-au-Lard. Comme beaucoup, j'ai été torturé durant un certain temps, et peu habituée, j'avais cru que j'allais mourir là-bas. Et un miracle s'est produit : avec des aurors membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, vous êtes intervenus et vous m'avez sauvé. C'est bête, mais la première chose que j'ai dite à Sirius, c'est : « Est-ce que je peux enfin mourir ? ». Il avait souri, et m'avait assuré que je n'allais pas mourir, bien au contraire.

Mes blessures n'étaient pas aussi graves que ça, je m'étais vite remise. Cependant, je n'avais plus de famille, nulle part où aller, et j'agissais ridiculement comme un oisillon apeuré. Remus et Sirius m'avaient alors gardé avec eux, au Square Grimmauld, là où défilaient tous les aurors et amis de Dumbledore. J'étais là, sans être là. Je passais des heures assise sur le canapé, à fixer le vide. Quelques fois, nous jouions aux échecs avec Remus. D'autres fois, Sirius me faisait la lecture. Souvent, vous me racontiez les quatre-cent coups que vous aviez faits avec James. Mais vous ne parliez jamais de Peter. Ce nom était tabou, personne n'osait le prononcer. Et puis, Sirius m'a parlé de ses douze années passées à Azkaban, en devenant fou, fou de tristesse et de rage. J'ai appris comment tu t'étais sauvé grâce à ton animagus, comment tu avais retrouvé Peter avec Remus grâce à la carte des maraudeurs qu'Harry avait. Comment il t'avait échappé. Puis vous m'avez parlé – beaucoup parlé – d'Harry. De combien il ressemblait à James, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère. De son arrogance à la hauteur de son père, de son talent incontestable pour s'attirer des ennuis et voler sur un balai, digne héritier des maraudeurs. Vous me parliez aussi de Ginny Weasley, qui était déjà folle amoureuse d'Harry alors que celui-ci ne la remarquait à peine, tout comme James avait mis des années avant de remarquer Lily, et vous faisiez même des paris pour savoir dans combien de temps Harry s'apercevrait que Ginny était la femme de sa vie. On en a passé, des soirées, à discuter du passé et de votre bon vieux temps. Je crois que c'est ce qui me redonnait un peu le sourire. James et Lily étaient morts, Peter aussi pour vous, et pourtant, même si vous aviez perdu votre famille, vous aviez réussi à vous relever. Ça me redonnait un peu d'espoir, et j'ai commencé à aller mieux, à arrêter de penser à la mort de mes parents, à l'arrêt de mes études et à toutes ces choses négatives qui m'étaient arrivées.

Le tournoi des trois – ou plutôt quatre – sorciers s'est très mal terminé. Harry et son ami Cédric ont décidé de gagner ensemble et ont saisi la coupe ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un portauloin qui les a menés dans le cimetière où gisait le père de Voldemort. Là-bas, Cédric a été tué, et grâce à un rituel, Peter a ramené à la vie le seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci a encore essayé de tuer Harry, mais grâce à Lily, Harry a réussi à s'en sortir. Quand il est retourné à Poudlard, avec son ami mort, peu de personnes l'ont cru. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'on était en guerre. Le seigneur des ténèbres, même si presque personne n'y croyait, était de retour, et la terreur n'allait pas cesser de sitôt. Remus et Sirius, vous étiez très inquiets, surtout pour Harry. Il était de nouveau en danger. Nous avons passé un été triste. J'étais toujours là, dans votre ombre. Harry ne me connaissait pas, mais Ron oui, j'étais sortie quelques mois avec Percy, un de ses frères aînés. Les gens accusaient Harry de mentir et Dumbledore d'être complètement fou.

Mais c'était un été très beau aussi. Harry et Sirius étaient heureux de former une famille. C'était aussi très drôle de voir Ginny tourner autour d'Harry sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et Ron qui ne voyait pas à quel point Hermione était amoureuse de lui, mais qui se préoccupait uniquement de surveiller sa frangine. A la fin de l'été, Harry et Hermione sont allé avec les Weasley voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et il y a eu une attaque. Personne n'a été blessé, mais les gens ont commencé à vraiment se demander si le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de retour. Puis Harry est retourné à Poudlard avec ses amis. Et toi et moi, on s'était rapproché même si tu préférais garder tes distances, pour diverses raisons que je trouvais stupides.

Cette année, Dolores Ombrage était nommée professeur de DCFM par le Ministère. Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout confiance en le Ministère, il soupçonnait déjà que les mangemorts l'avaient infiltré. Cette année fut assez terrible pour Harry et ses amis. Dolores imposa des règles aussi strictes que ridicules, l'usage de la baguette était interdite à ses cours et en dehors des autres cours, les élèves devaient se tenir à distance les uns des autres, pas le droit de former de groupes … Finalement, Harry a décidé de formé l'AD pour enseigner à ceux qui le souhaitaient comment se défendre. Il leur a appris à faire des patronus et à se battre, au cas où Voldemort serait réellement de retour. Il était toujours très entouré d'Hermione et des Weasley, mais avait aussi de fidèles camarades comme Neville Londubat ou Luna Lovegood. Il a fait un travail remarquable, défiant sans cesse l'autorité de Dolores et subissant les retenues à un rythme effréné.

Moi, j'étais toujours au Square Grimmauld, m'inquiétant à chaque nouvelle mission que Dumbledore vous donnait. J'avais fini par prendre non seulement une place importante dans votre vie, mais aussi par avoir des sentiments. C'est toujours bizarre quand je dis qu'à 19 ans, j'étais sincèrement amoureuse d'un homme de 16 ans mon aîné, durement marqué par les 12 années qu'il avait passé enfermer. Car oui, Sirius, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu m'aimais aussi. Tu avais, certes, seize années de plus que moi, mais non seulement les épreuves m'avaient rendues adulte, mais tu étais aussi resté, d'une certaine façon, le jeune homme de vingt ans qui avait perdu ses plus proches amis. Notre attirance mutuelle était non seulement palpable, mais les coups de la vie nous rapprochaient aussi.

Ho, ne te méprends pas, on a joué un moment au chat et à la souris. Tu ignorais volontairement mes tentatives désespérées de me rapprocher de toi, te tournant paniqué vers Remus qui nous observait sans rien dire. De toute façon, Remus était mal placé pour nous juger, Nymphadora n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, et il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était lui aussi tombé amoureux d'une femme de treize ans son cadet.

Peu avant noël, je me suis lassée de ce jeu stupide. Tu avais fini par m'ignorer, parce que peu importe comment tu traitais les filles quand tu étais à Poudlard, tu étais un homme bien, et un homme bien ne peut non seulement pas accepter de profiter d'une jeune fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais également de céder à ses pulsions sous prétexte qu'on était en guerre, que les gens mourraient, et qu'il fallait vivre le plus possible. Non, tu étais trop honnête pour ça, mais moi non. Alors un soir, où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis descendu dans la cuisine. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me rejoindre, veillant sur mon sommeil irrégulier comme je veillais sur le tien si agité. Tu étais gêné, et j'avais fait exprès de ne porter qu'un t-shirt à toi et une culotte. J'étais assise sur le plan de travail, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante. Tu n'avais pas osé m'accorder un seul regard, te contentant de me demander si tout allait bien. Sans réponse, tu avais finis par plonger ton regard si sombre dans le mien si claire. Tu avais tremblé, je me souviens, tu tremblais tellement tu avais peur de ce qui allait se passer, mais moi, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Pour la première fois, je savais ce que je voulais, et je n'avais pas peur. On allait peut-être mourir demain, alors je suis descendue du plan de travail, et me suis approchée de toi, et sur la pointe des pieds, j'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres. On s'est enflammé l'un pour l'autre, et tu m'as passionnément rendu mon baiser. Je suppose que j'étais la première femme que tu touchais depuis presque plus de quatorze ans, mais je brûlais contre toi.

Nous étions à bout de souffle sur la table de la cuisine quand Remus est entré à son tour de la cuisine, inquiet d'entendre un bruit de vaisselle cassée venant de la cuisine. Je crois que tu as perdu plus de vingt ans en voyant que Remus nous avait surpris. On aurait dit que ton père t'avait surpris, ou pire, que mon père nous avait surpris en train de fricoter ensemble. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi gêné de ta vie. Alors tu as bredouillé des excuses et tu t'es presque enfuie, sous le regard moqueur de Remus que tu encourageais sans cesse à déclarer sa flamme à Tonk.

Dès le lendemain, tu as essayé de m'éviter, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire. En fin d'après-midi, Remus est sorti faire des courses, et j'ai réussi à te coincer dans le salon. Tu n'osais même pas me regarder tellement tu avais honte de t'être laissé aller la veille. J'avais l'impression que tu étais adolescent et que j'étais ta mère qui allait te gronder. On s'est assis sur le canapé, et on a mis les choses au clair. Tu refusais catégoriquement qu'on entame une relation. Déjà, tu étais beaucoup trop vieux pour moi, mais c'était aussi vrai que j'avais beaucoup vieilli ces derniers temps. J'avais beau avoir l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 19 ans, j'étais comme une femme de plus de trente ans dans ma tête, et ça se ressentait dans mes gestes et paroles. Ensuite, tu ne voulais pas faire les mêmes bêtises que James et Lily. Tu avais peur qu'on s'attache, qu'on fasse des erreurs et qu'on finisse par mourir. C'était la guerre dehors, c'était dur, il y avait des morts, et c'était sans arrêt dangereux. Tu voyais bien la lueur d'inquiétude et de peur dans mes yeux à chaque fois que toi et Remus, vous partiez en mission. Je ne savais jamais quand vous reviendrez ni si vous reviendrez. Mais qu'on soit ensemble ou non, cette lueur ne quitterait jamais mes yeux, tu le savais et ne pouvais rien objecter à cela. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à Harry. Tu étais sa seule famille, et tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'être égoïste et de lui tourner le dos, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi. Alors j'ai accepté : j'ai décidé que toi et moi, on vivrait au jour le jour, et que personne n'avait besoin de savoir pour nous. Il y avait nous d'un côté, et puis toi et moi pour le reste du monde.

On a passé des jours entiers à lire sur ton canapé en riant, et des nuits entières à vibrer. Harry et ses amis sont venus passer noël avec nous, et personne n'a su pour nous. On ne se cachait pas, on évitait juste de se montrer, et ça fonctionnait bien. Tu disais souvent à Remus, lorsqu'il repoussait Tonks : « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ! », et ça le faisait sourire, même s'il repoussait toujours Tonks.

J'ai fêté mes 20 ans, et on était heureux. Vraiment. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la première femme que tu as aimé, et que je serai certainement la dernière. On était amoureux, vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas passer une nuit sans tes bras, et les jours de mission étaient pour moi les pires.

Remus a fini par accepter de sortir avec Tonks quand on a officialisé auprès de lui notre relation. Il était très heureux pour nous, même s'il savait déjà. Et nous étions très heureux aussi. C'était, malgré la guerre, une époque douce et pleine de douceur. J'étais jeune, et tu étais non seulement celui qui m'avait sauvé, mais aussi celui qui faisait que mon monde n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Tu m'avais redonné de l'espoir, de l'amour et de la force pour affronter ce monde dévasté. Très vite, Tonks s'est mise à passer plus de temps au Square Grimmauld que chez elle. Tu chambrais beaucoup Remus et ta cousine, mais on était bien tous les quatre.

Vers la fin de Février, on prenait un bain, tous les deux, au calme. On était en février 1996. J'étais juste bien, contre toi. Et tu as alors fait la chose la plus surprenante au monde. Tu as sorti un écrin de ton pantalon étalé par terre, et tu m'as demandé si je voulais non seulement officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous – même d'Harry – mais si j'acceptais également de te faire l'honneur de devenir ta femme. Tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde en me demandant ma main, et je n'ai pas pu répondre tellement j'étais heureuse.

Nous l'avons tout de suite annoncé à Remus et Tonk qui étaient vraiment très heureux pour nous, mais tu as préféré attendre l'été pour l'annoncer à Harry, qu'il finisse son année et rentre pour les vacances. C'est assez drôle, parce que tout le monde, y compris toi et moi, disait tout le temps que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à te marier, que ce genre d'engagement te faisait trop peur. Mais tu étais heureux de m'épouser, et j'étais heureuse d'avoir l'espoir de fonder une famille avec toi. Tu me promettais du bonheur et une chance de vivre en se fichant de la guerre.

C'est assez drôle, parce que dans notre relation, il y a énormément de choses que nous n'avions pas prévu. Tu n'avais jamais prévu de me céder et de m'aimer et me chérir comme tu l'as fait. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de vivre une relation aussi tendre et passionnelle avec toi. Mais on avait été rattrapé par nos sentiments, et on était les premiers surpris de constater à quel point on était complémentaires et nécessaires l'un à l'autre.

Vers la mi-mai, tu étais très inquiet pour Harry, mais nous étions tous rassuré que l'année scolaire se termine bientôt. Nous étions tellement absorbés par cette guerre – et le reste du temps par notre amour – que nous n'avons pas vu les signes avant-coureurs. C'est Tonks qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille lorsqu'elle confié qu'elle essayait de convaincre Remus de l'épouser et de fonder une famille. Tu n'as pas pu m'accompagner à St Mangouste – tu étais toujours considéré comme un fugitif dangereux.

Lorsque je suis rentrée, tu m'attendais, anxieux de savoir si c'était vrai, si nous avions vraiment fait ça. J'avais peur de te le dire, mais je l'ai fait : j'étais enceinte de trois mois, et notre enfant se portait très bien.

Je pense que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, mais tu as explosé de joie. Tu n'avais jamais envisagé d'être père, mais tu étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde de devenir papa. Tu étais fier que je porte ton enfant, et tu avais hâte de l'annoncer avec notre mariage à Harry, dans seulement un peu plus d'un mois.

Nous avons passé un mois fabuleux. Tu étais persuadé que c'était un garçon, et tu n'arrêtais pas de me décrire comment était James avec Lily quand elle attendait Harry. Je riais beaucoup, et je t'affirmais que c'était une fille, une maman peut sentir ce genre de chose, mais non, tu étais persuadé que j'attendais un James Junior. Merlin, ce que tu étais impatient de l'annoncer à Harry ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'annoncer à Remus et Tonk, et même à Molly et Arthur Weasley, tellement tu étais heureux d'être père. Tu avais même commencé à vider la chambre à côté de la tienne, celle qui appartenait à Regulus, ton frère, pour y faire la chambre du bébé. Rien n'aurait pu ternir notre bonheur.

Rien, si ce n'est ce 17 Juin 1996. J'étais enceinte de quatre mois. Tu étais angoissé parce qu'Harry avait des problèmes. Et puis, ce que je craignais le plus s'est produit : l'ordre a été convoqué d'urgence, Harry et ses amis étaient partis au Ministère en pensant te secourir, et ils étaient en danger. Je ne t'ai pas supplié de rester : mais il s'agissait d'Harry, il était en danger, et Harry était comme ton fils, tu aurais tout fait pour lui. Alors tu es parti, avec Remus et Tonk.

Je me suis rongé les sangs jusqu'au matin, comme à chaque fois, impossible de dormir. Et puis j'ai reçu la gazette au même moment que Remus et Tonk sont rentrés. La Gazette disait que Voldemort était bien de retour et qu'Harry n'avait pas menti. Je me suis tourné vers vous, et j'ai demandé si Sirius était resté avec Harry. Remus, tu n'osais même pas me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais compris, mais je ne voulais ni le croire ni l'accepter. Alors j'ai répété, je vous ai demandé plusieurs fois où était Sirius, s'il allait bien, et quand est-ce qu'il allait rentrer. Tonks a craqué et m'a simplement prise dans ses bras. Je me suis effondrée.

J'ai passé plusieurs semaines sans avoir la force de me lever de mon lit. Avec ta mort, Sirius, c'était mon monde qui était détruit. Je continuais de manger pour notre enfant, la seule chose qui me restait, mais j'étais complètement dévastée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Avec ta mort, c'était toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faite qu'on me retirait. Je n'avais plus l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, ni même de trouver un endroit où je me sentirai bien.

Je ne demandais pas à vivre une longue et merveilleuse vie auprès de toi, je ne voulais que quelques mois de plus avec toi. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour penser qu'on aurait vécu heureux durant de longues années, mais j'avais eu l'espérance qu'on pourrait au moins connaître le bonheur d'être uni à jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage. J'avais même cru un instant que j'aurai le bonheur de te donner un fils, que je pourrai voir ton regard fier quand tu tiendrais ton enfant dans les bras pour la première fois. Mais tout ça m'était violemment arraché, comme un sort terrible de la vie, un coup qui me mettait à terre et m'empêchait de me relever tellement ça faisait mal.

Ce qui m'a décidé à me lever – ou plutôt ce qui m'a forcé à quitter mon lit – c'est Tonks et Remus qui m'ont traîné de force chez les Weasley, où Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient leur vacances. C'était en Juillet, et j'affichais un ventre déjà bien rebondi par mes cinq mois de grossesse.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, Harry semblait très triste, alors il a essayé d'être joyeux et m'a demandé qui était l'heureux papa. A ce moment-là, ma tristesse s'est transformée en colère et en rage. J'en voulais au monde entier de m'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir privé du seul homme que j'avais un jour aimé et que j'aimerai jamais. Alors j'ai lancé un regard noir à Harry, en disant que le futur papa était également mon fiancé, et que malheureusement il ne verrait jamais son enfant à cause de son abruti de fiel qui l'avait fait tuer. J'ai même accusé Harry de provoquer la mort de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Ça l'a énormément blessé, et c'était le but.

J'étais très en colère contre lui, il me fallait un coupable, et c'était contre lui que ma rage se tournait. C'était plus facile de lui en vouloir. Tout ce que j'éprouvais après toute cette tristesse, c'était une immense injustice, et rien ne m'aidait à mieux supporter ce vide qu'en étant méchante avec Harry.

Remus et Tonks m'ont réprimés, pas trop sévèrement, mais un peu quand même, parce qu'Harry était non seulement très triste de la mort de son parrain, mais aussi de n'apprendre que maintenant pour ma relation avec Sirius, de ne pas avoir pu se réjouir avec Sirius de tous ses bonheurs.

Après quelques jours, Harry et moi avions eu une longue discussion. Il s'était excusé, mais il n'avait pas à la faire, et je me suis excusée aussi. Alors on avait partagé des souvenirs de Sirius pendant des heures, se réconfortant mutuellement en revoyant le sourire si beau de Sirius. J'avais même confié à Harry que j'étais persuadé d'attendre une fille, mais que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ce soit un petit James Sirius Junior.

Tout le monde m'entourait d'amour et d'attentions, prenant bien soin de moi et du bébé. Je me sentais mieux d'être autant entouré, et je commençais à être un peu rassurée. J'étais même heureuse lorsque Remus a annoncé qu'il allait épouser Tonks.

Malheureusement, les choses se sont passées encore une fois différemment de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vers la fin du mois d'Août, j'étais allé faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le bébé. J'avais croisé Bill Weasley qui faisait également des achats. On a discuté un moment, lorsque le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué. C'était un groupe de mangemorts menés par Fenrir Greyback. Nous avions tenté de nous enfuir, mais le loup-garou nous était tombé dessus. Il avait reconnu Bill Weasley – ou du moins, il croyait que c'était son frère, Ron – et surtout, il avait senti l'odeur de Sirius Black sur moi, même plusieurs mois après sa mort.

Ils nous ont enlevé. Fenrir a défiguré Bill qui avait tenté de s'interposer, mais heureusement, il n'est pas devenu un loup-garou. Et puis, il s'est attaqué à moi. J'étais enceinte de presque huit mois, et les conclusions n'ont pas été longues à arriver.

Je me suis réveillé treize mois plus tard. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient traqués et en fuite. Ils cherchaient les horcruxes pour les détruire et tuer Voldemort. Dumbledore était mort. Les mangemorts tuaient et torturaient presque en toute impunité.

A mon réveil, Remus et Tonks étaient là. La première chose que j'avais demandé, c'était où était mon bébé. Et puis, je m'étais souvenue. J'avais encore cette horrible sensation des griffes de Greyback sur ma peau, et de ses crocs dans mes entrailles. Vous savez, il paraît que c'est Remus qui m'a retrouvé, et que toutes les nuits il faisait des cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Bill s'était évanoui avant que Greyback ne s'attaque à moi, mais il m'a affirmé m'entendre encore crier dans ses cauchemars. Toujours est-il que j'étais là, treize mois plus tard, sans Sirius et sans notre enfant.

Les médicomages avaient fait un très bon travail. J'ai perdu l'usage de nombreux organes tellement ils étaient abîmés, mais grâce à la magie, ils ont plus ou moins réparé tout ça. D'ailleurs, si Bill a été défiguré, je l'ai été aussi, mais heureusement, aucun de nous n'était devenu un loup-garou. Tonks m'a raconté qu'à mon arrivé à l'hôpital, les médicomages ne pensaient pas pouvoir me sauver, et que c'était un miracle que je sois toujours en vie. Remus m'a confié que quand on lui avait annoncé que je risquais de ne pas m'en sortir, il avait été soulagé et il avait même pensé que c'était peut-être mieux que je meure. Il a toujours eu honte d'avoir pensé ça, mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, parce que moi aussi, j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en sortir.

Remus et Tonks étaient très confus, parce que je venais de me réveiller, et que Tonks affichait un joli ventre rebondi, alors que j'avais perdu mon enfant. Mais j'ai tout de suite été heureuse pour eux. Sirius m'avait appris à être heureuse pour les autres. Il – tu – appelait ça le « bonheur par procuration ». J'étais vraiment heureuse, et j'ai même rassuré Remus qui n'était toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'avoir un enfant.

J'ai passé de long mois en convalescence. Puisque c'est Harry qui vous intéresse, je dirais qu'Harry a voyagé avec ses amis, qu'ils ont affronté de terribles épreuves, mais ils ont été très courageux. Ils ont vécu aussi des moments très difficiles, ils ont assisté à la torture d'Hermione par Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry était très attaché à un elfe de maison, Dobby, et Dobby s'est sacrifié pour eux. Ils sont également retournés à Poudlard, où ils ont constaté que Ginny, Neville et Luna menaient une résistance et subissaient de nombreuses tortures. Ils ont tous été très courageux.

J'ai aidé Nymphadora à accoucher avec Molly. J'étais sincèrement heureuse d'être là, et je n'oublierai jamais le regard que tu avais, Remus, lorsque je t'ai mis pour la première fois ton fils dans les bras. Ted était un très beau bébé, et ses cheveux étaient déjà hésitants entre le rose et le bleu. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il les porte souvent violet.

Malheureusement, le bonheur a été de courte durée. La grande bataille s'annonçait, Harry était à Poudlard, prêt à se battre, et il avait besoin de toutes les forces possibles. L'ordre du Phoenix est allé à Poudlard, et je suis venue me battre avec vous.

Il s'est passé énormément de chose en très peu de temps, ce 2 mai 1998. Rogue est mort, en confiant ses secrets à Harry, lui donnant ainsi la clé pour tuer Voldemort. Harry était un horcruxe, et le seul moyen de tuer Voldemort, c'était de détruire tous les horcruxes. Harry a donc fait face à la mort et s'est sacrifié.

J'étais là lorsque Hagrid a porté ce que nous croyons être le cadavre d'Harry. J'ai vu Ginny crier son désespoir. J'avais aussi vu Hermione tuer Fenrir alors qu'il dévorait Colin Crivey, un enfant de même pas quinze ans. J'ai aussi vu les Weasley perdre Fred, un des jumeaux. J'étais malheureusement là aussi, lorsque Remus est tombé en prenant un sort à la place de Tonks et que Tonks est tombée en prenant un sort destiné à Remus. Vous êtes tombé main dans la main, et je n'ai même pas pu intervenir. Mais Harry ne nous avait pas abandonné.

Harry avait la pierre de résurrection, ce qui lui a permis de vaincre la mort. Il m'a dit qu'avant d'affronter la mort, il vous avait tous vu, James, Lily, Sirius et Remus. Il m'a aussi dit que Remus et Sirius semblaient être beaucoup plus jeune. Harry a toujours pensé que c'était parce que les maraudeurs étaient tous morts le 31 Octobre 1981, et je pense qu'il avait en partie raison. Vous êtes resté prêt de lui, près de son cœur, et vous l'avez aidé à affronter cette épreuve.

J'ai vu Molly Weasley protéger sa fille, Ginny, et mettre fin à la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai vu aussi Neville Londubat détruire le dernier horcruxes, Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Et enfin, j'ai vu Harry, tuer le seigneur de Ténèbres.

Harry a mis fin à la guerre, mais pas au malheur ni à la tristesse. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup d'enfants. C'était terrible. Je me souviens d'une nuit où j'ai dormi au Terrier, avec Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, quelques mois après la guerre. Je ne sais pas combien de fois dans la nuit j'ai été réveillé par des cris à cause de cauchemars. Personne n'en n'est sorti indemne. Les séquelles ont été lourdes et longues à disparaître.

Avec Harry et Andromeda, on s'est occupé du petit Teddy du mieux qu'on a pu. J'ai vécu quelque temps avec Harry au Square Grimmauld, mais nous avons décidé de vendre cet endroit.

Harry s'est installé avec Ginny quelques mois plus tard. Elle est devenue joueuse de Quidditch et reporteur sportive, alors qu'Harry s'est tourné vers une carrière d'auror. J'ai repris des études d'alchimie. Environ deux ans après ce 2 Mai 1998, quand est née Victoire Weasley, Hermione et moi avons eu l'idée de former un institut. Nous voulions effectuer des recherches sur différents domaines, mais surtout sur le retour dans le passé. Nous n'avons pas eu les accords nécessaires, malgré l'appui d'Harry, alors nous avons créé un institut clandestin. Nous avons très vite défini le but de nos recherches : nous voulions remonter dans le passé, suffisamment loin pour essayer d'éviter la guerre.

Nous avons mis plus de dix ans avant de rendre possible ce voyage dans le temps. Nous n'avions aucune garantie que ça allait marcher, et nous savions que non seulement une seule personne pourrait potentiellement voyager, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus revenir. Nous avons très méticuleusement décidé que c'était moi qui reviendrais dans le passé. J'étais la seule à n'avoir rien à perdre dans le futur. Nous avons également défini que c'était un très gros risque de modifier le passé, que non seulement je risquais d'empêcher certaines choses comme des naissances, mais que je risquais également de changer le futur en quelque chose de pire. Nous avons alors pris la décision de vous confier ce choix.

Avant de finir mon récit, il faut que je vous dise quand même comment est l'avenir d'où je viens. Harry a épousé Ginny, et ils ont trois adorables enfants. Il y a James Sirius qui ressemble énormément à son père et à son grand-père, il y a Albus Severus, qui ressemble beaucoup plus aux Weasley, et il y a Lily Luna, qui ressemble autant à sa mère qu'à ses grand-mères. Là d'où je viens, dans 31 ans, ils sont heureux. Presque plus personne ne se réveille la nuit. Les enfants n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la guerre. La paix règne, et le monde sorcier est paisible.

Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que nous oublions. Harry est toujours orphelin, les maraudeurs – Peter est mort durant la guerre, en tentant de se racheter en aidant Harry – n'existent plus. Les Weasley ont toujours perdu un fils. La famille Black ne compte plus que trois descendants, Teddy, Drago Malfoy et son fils, Scorpius Malfoy. Dumbledore et Rogue sont morts en héros. Les jeunes Potter ne connaîtront jamais le reste de la famille Potter. Pétunia est toujours malade d'avoir perdue sa sœur à cause de la magie, et même si son fils, Dudley, a fait la paix avec Harry, ils ne formeront jamais une famille.

Le nombre de morts de la guerre s'élève à plusieurs milliers. Et vous n'êtes pas là pour savourer le bonheur d'être en famille, dans trente-et-un ans. »

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTIE I**_

Alors, elle leur posa alors la question, celle qui l'avait amenée ici, la seule qui était vraiment cruciale :

Maintenant que je vous ai dévoilé tout ça, il faut prendre une décision. Est-ce que vous voulez oublier tout ça, faire comme si je n'étais jamais venue et que je ne vous avais rien dit, continuer de vivre en sachant ce qu'il va se passer, ou est-ce que vous voulez prendre le risque que tout ça s'efface, que tout ce pour quoi vos enfants se sont battus disparaissent, leur bonheur, leur fin heureuse, tout en sachant qu'il y a une infime chance pour que aucun de tous ces malheurs n'arrivent, pour que des enfants vivent, que vos enfants ne se battent pas ?

Les quatre autres personnes se regardèrent et réfléchirent un instant, encore sous le choc d'autant de révélations, avant que la rouquine ose murmurer timidement :

Moi je suis prête à changer le futur. Je crois que ... ça vaut le coup. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer de changer le futur, quitte à risquer... le futur d'où tu viens.

Les trois jeunes hommes autour de la table acquiescèrent, d'accord avec les dires de la rouquine. La brune se redressa sur sa chaise :

Très bien. Parfait.

D'un geste aussi rapide qu'inattendu, elle dégaina sa baguette et un sort vert traversa la pièce, faisant sursauter les quatre jeunes gens. Elle se leva avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle attrapa le rat mort qu'elle venait de tuer d'un sort impardonnable et le déposa sur la table, devant ses meilleurs amis qui le reconnurent tout de suite malgré sa forme :

\- Très bien. Parce que maintenant, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le futur est déjà changé. »


	3. Part II : ce qu'il se passe

_**PART II : Ce qu'il se passe**_

Le silence se fit pesant. Les quatre jeunes gens ne réalisaient pas vraiment très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, après quelques secondes de non-réactivité, ce fut Sirius qui se leva le premier et qui cria :

« - Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu as tué Peter !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, sous le coup de l'émotion, mais James et Remus le retinrent. James tourna son regard sombre vers Pénélope, et demanda :

Peter allait vraiment nous trahir ?

Oui. La preuve, il était ici à écouter mon récit, alors qu'il n'y était pas invité. Peter était un traite, de la pire espèce, et nous considérons qu'il est le point de départ pour une modification du futur …

Les cris du bambin l'interrompirent, et Lily se précipita pour prendre son fils. Elle revint en berçant son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de crier, et demanda tout de même :

Alors il y a une chance qu'Harry ne vive pas tout ça ? Il y a une chance qu'on voit notre fils grandir ?

D'un hochement de la tête, Pénélope répondit par l'affirmatif et saisit l'enfant. Elle lui jeta un sort, et celui-ci se calma quand une tétine apparut dans sa bouche, jouant même avec les boucles brunes de Deauclaire. Face au regard étonné des jeunes parents, elle remit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, et se justifia :

Je me suis beaucoup occupé des enfants d'Harry, sans parler de Teddy et des Weasley … Il fait ces dents, ça va être une période difficile pour lui …

James tira une chaise et se rassit, invitant les autres à faire de même. Il posa ses mains sur la table, et demanda :

Bien, que devons-nous faire pour éliminer la menace de Voldemort ?

Pénélope sortit un livre du sac sans fond qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour son voyage, et se tourna vers Lily :

Voldemort a créée des horcruxes. Il s'agit d'artefact magique permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel, d'où notre difficulté à simplement nous débarrasser de cette menace. Actuellement, nous estimons qu'il a déjà créée cinq horcruxes : son journal intime lors du meurtre de Mimi, la bague de Gaunt lors du meurtre de Morfin Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Une chance pour nous, les deux plus difficiles à se débarrasser ne sont pas encore créés. Et une chance également que je sache où se situe chacun d'entre eux. En attendant, je dois vous donner ce livre. Il s'agit de tous les évènements qui se sont produits depuis 1937.

1937 ?

Interrogea James, mais Remus, perspicace, répondit à la place de Pénélope :

L'entré à Poudlard de Tom Jedusor.

Sirius, lançant un regard au rat mort, finit par demander :

Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Pénélope sortit de nouveau un livre de la bourse magique d'Hermione, et le déposa également sur la table :

Ceci représente toutes les informations dont on a besoin pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Ce ne sera pas facile, et non seulement on ne peut pas avoir l'aide – ni même informer – l'Ordre et Dumbledore, mais c'est aussi risqué pour chacun d'entre vous. Mais vous avez un avantage non négligeable. Vous m'avez moi. "

Sirius et Remus étaient rentré chez eux se reposer, alors que James et surtout Lily avaient tenus à ce que Pénélope reste avec eux pour la nuit. Harry semblait apprécier la femme, et Lily, en dépit de toutes ces révélations, était très intriguée par elle. Le lendemain, les deux maraudeurs revinrent. Tout comme le couple, ils avaient les traits tirés, contrairement à la femme qui avait tout le temps l'air soucieuse. Tout comme la veille, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, alors qu'Harry babillait dans son parc au milieu du salon. Finalement, ce fut la curieuse Lily, qui n'osait pas plus que les autres aborder le sujet tabou, qui se lança sur un autre sujet :

" - Mais comment c'est possible tout ça ? Je veux dire, si tu as déjà changé le futur, et que tu changes encore le futur, tu vas remettre en cause le postulat de la causalité et créer un paradoxe temporel, non ? Et donc, en modifiant le passé et donc le futur, tu ne pourras pas remonter le temps dans le futur, non ?

Pénélope sourit, elle n'en attendait vraiment pas moins de la part de Lily. D'ailleurs, seul Remus semblait avoir compris l'échange, les deux autres maraudeurs semblant plus que perdus :

En effet, nous avions deux théories avant que j'effectue ce voyage dans le temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai apporté le livre, au cas où la causalité soit la vraie théorie, et il aurait fallu que dans le futur, dans ce cas-là, vous me fassiez tout découvrir grâce au livre et que vous m'envoyiez dans le passé, mais ça aurait été très compliqué … Heureusement pour moi, c'est bien la théorie rétrograde de David Deutsch et le principe de Turing qui semblent être vrais. Il semble que je sois revenue dans un passé parallèle et donc je ne crée aucun paradoxe temporel …

Oui, en effet, cela semble logique …

Affirma Remus, alors que ses deux amis le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, n'aillant toujours rien compris à ce blabla théorique. Après un long silence, James, le plus courageux des quatre, osa enfin demander :

Tu as dit que tu avais un avantage … ?

Oui. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je suis capable de prévoir la plupart des choses qui vont se produire, je sais à qui on peut faire confiance ou non. Et j'ai étudié avec les plus brillants sorciers durant presque 14 ans. Je sais des choses qui n'ont pas seulement pas encore été découvertes, je connais des choses que personne n'ose encore imaginer à votre époque. Je parie que vous ne saviez même pas ce qu'était un horcruxe avant mon arrivée …

Aucun ne répondit, confirmant bien qu'elle avait raison. Harry, qui tentait vainement de se mettre debout dans son parc, tomba par terre, et après quelques secondes où le bébé semblait hébété et ne comprit pas pourquoi il était de nouveau par terre, il poussa des hurlements. Lily, comme à son habitude, se précipita pour prendre son fils dans les bras. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait toujours pas, même après que James essayait de faire des grimaces pour faire rire son fils, Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde et se transforma en chien. Tout de suite, le bambin se calma et rit alors que le chien passait un grand coup de langue sur tout le visage du bébé. Harry s'accrocha au poil du chien, et finit par s'endormir contre le ventre du chien. Sirius se dégagea doucement du bébé endormi que sa mère coucha dans son couffin, et reprit son apparence humaine. Alors, il demanda :

Bon, par quoi on commence alors ? Où sont ces maudits horcruxes qu'on aille les détruire ?

Pénélope soupira :

Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le problème. Avant de retrouver les horcruxes, il nous faut trouver des moyens de les détruire. J'ai pu ramener ça avec moi …

Elle sortit de la sacoche un crochet de basilic, et aucun d'entre eux ne reconnut ce que c'était :

Il s'agit d'un crochet du basilic de la chambre des secrets. Malheureusement, à votre époque, la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor n'est pas imprégnée du poison du basilic, et elle ne risque pas d'être efficace. Nous n'avons donc que ce moyen de détruire les horcruxes, ce qui signifie que ce crochet est extrêmement précieux …

Et pourquoi on n'irait pas tuer le basilic dans la chambre des secrets ? Si Harry a pu le faire à 12 ans, on devrait s'en sortir, non ?

Pénélope soupira, et eu presque envie de penser qu'elle reconnaissait bien là Sirius, toujours prêt à l'action, parlant souvent trop vite sans réfléchir, mais elle secoua la tête :

Le seul moyen d'entrer est de parler fourchelangue. La seule personne qui pour l'instant maîtrise cette langue, c'est Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas entrer, malgré tous nos efforts dans le futur, nous n'avons pas trouvé de solutions à ce problème …

Remus, qui parlait peu, intervint alors :

Bon, alors attaquons-nous aux horcruxes, et faisons en sorte de ne pas perdre ce crochet. Par quoi devons-nous commencer ?

Eh bien, nous avons plusieurs avantages, notamment celui d'avoir un Black parmi nous … Le journal est caché chez les Malfoy, mais je pense que nous devrions nous y rendre plus tard. La coupe de Poufsouffle est dans le coffre de ton autre cousine, Lestrange, ce serait simple d'y aller. Il y a la bague de Gaunt qui est cachée dans le manoir Gaunt, ça aussi, ça va être facile. Le médaillon de Serpentard doit se trouver dans les affaires de Regulus dans le manoir Black, donc grâce à Sirius, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Et le diadème de Serdaigle est à Poudlard, mais nous aurons le temps de nous y rendre plus tard. Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher le médaillon et la bague au plus tôt, ce sera facile et rapide.

Et une fois qu'on a les horcruxes, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Interrogea Sirius, frémissant déjà non seulement à l'idée de partir en mission, mais surtout à l'idée de changer le futur en quelque chose de meilleur. Pénélope sortit sa baguette et rangea le crochet :

On le détruit. Les horcruxes rendent fou les gens qui restent trop près. Ron et Harry ont failli s'entre-tuer pour Hermione à cause des horcruxes … Au plus vite on s'en débarrasse, au mieux c'est. "

Lily avait décidé de ne pas venir. Ces deux missions semblaient réellement sans danger, alors elle avait préféré rester avec son fils, alors que les trois hommes et la femme partaient récupérer les deux premiers horcruxes. Et puis, même si James ne pouvait l'avouer devant Lily, il préférait savoir sa famille en sécurité plutôt que d'avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux. Sirius était le nouveau gardien du secret, et il était sûr que personne ne pourrait découvrir leur cachette. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Sirius, et ça, personne ne pouvait le contester. Les garçons se préparèrent en silence. James embrassait Lily et son fils, Remus tripotait nerveusement sa baguette, et Sirius ne cessait de fixer la femme brune qui vérifiait également sans arrêt qu'elle ait bien tout. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'emportait pas seulement sa baguette, mais également des armes moldus, notamment un gros couteau. Curieux, il s'approcha, et désignant le gros couteau qu'elle portait à la cheville, il demanda :

„- C'est pour quoi ?

Elle sourit de sa curiosité, et baissa son pantalon noir sur son arme :

Dans le futur, Harry a créé une unité spéciale qui entraîne les aurores au combat moldu. Il y a beaucoup de collaboration entre les deux mondes, du côté des gentils mais aussi des méchants. J'ai suivi l'entraînement spécial, bien que ce ne soit pas mon fort …

Il la fixa un moment, et Pénélope put presque lire dans ses pensées tellement elle connaissait ses expressions – bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu aussi serein et bien, même s'il restait de tout temps soucieux – il se demandait sûrement comment il pourrait l'aimer, elle. Si c'était vraiment sérieux entre eux dans le futur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez elle ? Pénélope soupira en rangeant sa baguette : elle n'était pas idiote, à ses vingt ans, elle était belle, ses boucles brunes étaient magnifiques, et en plus d'être intelligente, elle avait une grâce féline. Mais à présent, loin d'être naïve, elle se savait beaucoup moins attirante : elle avait déjà des rides, son visage était beaucoup plus dur, ses traits plus tirés à cause des soucis qu'elle s'était fait, et même si un peu de sa grâce subsistait encore, elle savait que sous son pull noir soulignant sa taille fine – trop fine – elle était repoussante tant son corps était défiguré. Non, jeune, elle avait été attirante, mais ce Sirius-là n'avait pas connu la jolie jeune fille qu'elle était, et il se tenait face à une vieille, non seulement repoussante, mais surtout, qui avait le visage clairement fermé, et terriblement marquée par une guerre sans pitié, portant encore les traces ignobles sur son corps. Une fois tous prêts, ils saisirent la main de Pénélope qui transplana au manoir Gaunt. Harry l'avait emmené dans le futur dans le manoir, et lui avait montré l'endroit où était cachée la bague grâce aux souvenirs de Dumbledore. Restant sur leurs gardes, le quatuor monta à l'étage du manoir. Ce devait être un lieu magnifique avant de tomber en ruines, mais Pénélope ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant aux horreurs qui avaient dû se produire dans cette maison. Exactement là où elle devait se trouver, Pénélope découvrit la baguette entre deux livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Curieux, Sirius et Remus se penchèrent sur son épaule et demandèrent :

Alors c'est ça un horcruxe ?

Oui.

James leur lança un regard nerveux :

Bien, finissons-en avec ça. Qui s'en charge ?

Pénélope sortit le crochet et le tendit à James :

Fais-le. Après tout, c'est de l'avenir de ton fils dont il s'agit …

James acquiesça et se saisit du crochet. Il tremblait tant il était nerveux. Il souffla, et finalement, leva le crochet avant de l'abattre sur la bague, provoquant un flux d'énergie qui les secoua tous. Sirius regarda la bague, et se tourna vers Pénélope :

C'est tout ?

Oui. Maintenant, occupons-nous des autres horcruxes. Le plus difficile reste à faire.

Ils approuvèrent tous et Pénélope glissa la bague et le crochet dans son sac sans fond. Ils transplanèrent au Square Grimmauld. Une fois arrivés, James s'assura tout de même :

Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne quand même ?

Sirius hocha la tête :

Oui, ma folle de mère est morte. Bellatrix est chez les Malfoy, avec sa sœur Narcissa et son époux, Regulus est mort, et Andromeda n'est sûrement pas venue ici depuis longtemps. Entrons.

Tous s'exécutèrent, toujours sur leurs gardes, baguette en main. Pénélope fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant chaque recoins que personne ne soit là, et également qu'aucun sort de magie noire qu'affectionnait beaucoup la famille Black ne les surprenne, et elle autorisa les garçons à monter à l'étage. Elle fit de même à l'étage, mais apparemment, le manoir était non seulement laissé à l'abandon, mais également délaissé de toute magie récente. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Regulus, et ils commencèrent à chercher le médaillon. Ce fut Remus qui le trouva dans un faux livre, caché dans un faux tiroir de son bureau. Immédiatement, il se tourna vers Sirius et lui tendit :

Je pense que c'est à toi qu'il revient de faire ça …

Sirius hocha la tête, et se saisit du crochet que Pénélope lui tendait. Il hésita une seconde, et tout en aillant une pensée pour son frère, il poignarda le médaillon de Serpentard. De nouveau, un flux de magie les secoua, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient enfin rentrer. James et Remus se précipitèrent hors de la maison, mais Sirius s'attarda dans la chambre poussiéreuse de son frère. Pénélope hésita, mais finit par rester avec lui et lui demander :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu penses à ton frère ?

Sirius secoua la tête, et continua de rêvasser en regardant la chambre :

Non, il est trop tard pour penser à lui. J'essaie d'imaginer comment j'aurai décoré la chambre si on avait eu un enfant. C'est bien ici qu'on avait prévu de mettre la chambre d'enfant ?

Pénélope trembla aux souvenirs que cette discussion ravivait, et tenta de garder son sang-froid :

Oui. C'est ici.

Sirius se retourna soudain, plongeant son regard sombre et intense dans les yeux clairs et bouleversés de la femme. Il s'excusa :

Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû raviver ces souvenirs douloureux … C'est juste que … ça aurait été merveilleux qu'on ait un enfant … »

Pénélope hoqueta, et préféra sortir de ce manoir où elle avait tellement souffert, laissant Sirius imaginait une dernière fois ce qu'aurait pût être leur vie.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Lily fut soulagée de voir que tout c'était bien passé, et elle préféra ne pas penser à la suite des événements. Leurs amis comprenant que le couple avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour se retrouver en famille, Remus proposa que Pénélope vienne un peu tester leur canapé, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec Sirius. Personne n'y vit d'objections. La prochaine mission, à savoir, cambrioler la coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, n'était pas prévue avant deux semaines, non seulement pour leur laisser le temps de tout peaufiner, mais également parce que la pleine lune ne tombait que dans quelques jours, et qu'il faudrait à tous le temps de se remettre. À peine rentré, Sirius en profita pour prendre une longue douche. De son côté, Remus était vraiment curieux et décida de discuter un peu avec Pénélope. Ils discutèrent de théories temporelles. Au bout d'un moment, Pénélope lança un regard en coin à la porte de la salle de bain d'où on entendait encore le jet de la douche couler, et elle sortit un tout petit morceau de papier qu'elle glissa dans la main de Remus. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda le morceau de papier et la femme, et fronça les sourcils :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est la date de naissance de ton fils, Ted. Ça te donnera une idée de quand il a été conçu …

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus déplia le morceau de papier, et regarda Pénélope incrédule :

Mais … pourquoi ?

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, Pénélope se pencha pour chuchoter :

Lorsque je suis partie, nous avions conscience qu'en modifiant le passé, nous modifierions le futur. Toutes les personnes au courant de ce voyage dans le temps ont accepté que certaines choses ne se produisent pas. Il y a des forts risques que certains enfants ne naissent pas. Harry et Hermione ont accepté que leurs enfants n'existent pas dans le futur que nous allons créer, et ça peut paraître horrible dit comme ça, mais c'est un risque que nous avions tous envie de prendre. Nous voulions que James et Lily vivent assez longtemps pour élever Harry, et que Sirius n'aille pas à Azkaban et ne meure pas lui non plus. Mais nous étions d'accord sur une chose : peu importe comment les choses vont tourner, nous voulons tous que tu connaisses le bonheur d'être le papa de Teddy. Nous n'avons pas voulu d'un futur sans ton fils. Alors voilà, considère que c'est un cadeau que nous te faisons …

Sirius sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, coupant Pénélope. Mais elle ne se fit pas d'idées : Remus lui adressa un regard tellement reconnaissant, qu'elle était persuadée que Teddy naîtrait bien et rendrait bien son père heureux, peu importe les circonstances. Remus s'excusa, et décida d'aller se reposer. Pénélope se leva pour se coucher elle aussi sur le canapé, mais elle fut surprise de voir que Sirius était toujours là, la fixant. Elle fronça les sourcils :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius ?

Je pense que nous devrions parler.

Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le vieux canapé en cuir marron, et il n'osa pas la regarder. Après quelques minutes, agacée et fatiguée, Pénélope reprit :

De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Eh bien, de nous. Je veux dire, dans le futur, on était ensemble … Tu dois bien avoir des choses à me dire, non ? Des choses que tu aurais voulu me dire avant ma … ma mort ?

A son tour, Pénélope n'osa pas le regarder. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire avant – et même après – sa mort. Mais ce n'était pas à ce Sirius-là qu'elle voulait les dire. Ce Sirius-là était jeune, et on voyait dans son regard sombre qu'il n'était clairement pas le même que celui qu'elle avait connu. Celui qu'elle avait aimé été meurtri, il avait de profondes blessures, et une volonté inébranlable de retrouver le bonheur qu'on lui avait un jour volé, ce 31 Octobre 1981. Mais le Sirius qui était assis là, sur le canapé avec elle, n'était qu'un jeune homme, presque adolescent, qui même s'il était aussi concerné et impliqué que possible dans la guerre, avait encore un regard futile sur les choses, et peut-être un peu trop d'espérance pour la vieille survivante qu'elle était. Elle soupira :

Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu n'as pas vécu …

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et lui prit la main, ce qui la fit sursauter :

Alors parle-moi de nous. Comment on était … on est … non, comment on sera ?

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça ne se passera même sûrement pas …

Pressant un peu plus sa main contre la sienne qu'elle n'avait pas retirée, il murmura :

Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir, comment, pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que ce que tu décris, j'ai seulement vu James éprouver pour Lily tout ce que tu as dit. Alors pourquoi moi, j'aurais aussi la chance de ressentir tous ces trucs bizarres, pour toi ?

Elle retira sa main, non pas offusqué, mais perturbée. Elle n'avait pas pensé Sirius si mature, mais peut-être était-ce les révélations qu'elle avait faites. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre – comme elle l'avait cru plus tôt dans la journée – comment elle, il avait pu l'aimer, mais il voulait savoir comment elle avait pu l'aimer lui, et lui donner tout ce qu'il ne pensait jamais être digne de recevoir. Elle soupira, et consentit alors à lui parler :

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est fait. Lorsque tu m'as trouvé, j'étais belle et jeune, et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas eu de mauvaises pensées. Durant les trois premiers mois où j'ai vécu avec vous – toi et Remus – vous agissiez plutôt comme des frères, presque comme des pères avec moi. J'étais comme un oisillon tombé du nid, et vous vous occupiez de moi. Quand je faisais un cauchemar, vous étiez immédiatement là. Quand je n'avais pas faim, vous me faisiez rire pour que j'essaie de manger. Après nos relations ont évolué. J'ai commencé à reprendre des forces et du poil de la bête. J'ai développé très vite une grande complicité avec Remus, malgré notre différence d'âge. Je pense que j'étais déjà très mature pour mon âge, et qu'en plus, les événements n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cela. J'ai appris à te connaître, et derrière ton sourire charmeur, j'ai découvert un homme profondément blessé. Je ne sais pas si c'était la mort des Potter ou les douze années d'emprisonnement qui t'avaient le plus fait souffrir, mais il y avait cette souffrance muette en toi qui me parlait. J'ai commencé à éprouver de l'attirance en été, lorsqu'Harry et ses amis sont venus passer les vacances. Je crois que c'est ton sourire. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que je te connaissais de voir quelqu'un. Malgré ton âge, tu étais toujours incroyablement beau, et j'ai toujours dit que tu avais – as – beau être très séduisant jeune, tu fais partie de ceux qui deviennent encore plus beaux avec l'âge …

Elle s'arrêta, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Face au regard intensément sombre de Sirius, elle se sentait de nouveau adolescente. Du signe de la tête, il la poussa à continuer, avide de détails sur leur relation, alors elle soupira et poursuivit :

Avec l'été et les Weasley, j'ai un peu reprit confiance en moi. Pas assez pour vous quitter, mais assez pour me fixer un but. Peu importe ce que tu en pensais, j'avais envie que tu me désires, que tu me prouves que j'étais bien toujours une jeune femme désirable et vivante. Tu as superbement ignoré toutes mes tentatives de te séduire durant l'été, en continuant à me traiter comme une petite sœur, comme une simple amie d'Harry que je connaissais à peine. Je crois qu'une vraie tension s'était vraiment installée entre nous après la rentrée. Tu as vite compris mon manège, je cherchais désespéramment à être physiquement proche de toi. Tu as aussi remarqué la lueur d'espoir dans mes yeux quand je te regardais. Mon cœur d'adolescente avait décidé que tu serais mon Ulysse, et personne d'autre n'entrerait dans ma vie, c'est ce que je voulais. Il y avait clairement un malaise. Parce que même avec tout le respect que tu peux avoir, tes yeux parcourant mon corps de jeune fille trahissait les nouvelles pensées que j'avais réussi à te provoquer. Certains gestes retenus confirmaient bien que ce que j'éprouvais était réciproque. Un jour, tu m'as confié que ce n'était pas seulement la fraîcheur de ma jeunesse qui t'avait séduite. Tu te retrouvais en moi, j'étais tout ce que tu pouvais chercher : une épaule à l'écoute, un cœur écorché qui te comprenait, une victime innocente, une âme qui ne perdait jamais espoir et qui se raccrochait à toutes les moindres chances d'être heureuse, et surtout, j'avais un désir d'avancer aussi fort que de survivre et se relever après les pires épreuves, mais pas seule. Tu as quand même tenu bon, tu essayais de mettre de la distance entre nous, tu profitais de la présence de Remus pour être avec moi, et tu le suivais comme ton ombre pour ne pas avoir à te retrouver seul avec moi.

De nouveau, elle s'arrêta. C'était à la fois un soulagement de pouvoir raconter tout ça, son histoire, mais c'était aussi déchirant de se replonger dans tout ça. Sirius se déplaça alors, et la prit dans ses bras, la forçant à poser sa tête contre son torse. Pensif, il joua avec les boucles de Pénélope, et la poussa à poursuivre. Elle hésita, et songea qu'elle devait profiter et continuer :

\- C'est peu de temps avant Noël que notre histoire a vraiment commencé. Je crois que la tension et notre désir étaient vraiment à son comble. Je te voyais trembler lorsque je m'approchais de toi, et moi-même, je faisais des crises de paniques lorsque je ne te voyais pas. Un soir, je me suis levé en toute innocence en petite tenue, après un cauchemar, pour prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud. Remus et toi avaient le sommeil très léger, et tu as fini par descendre pour t'assurer que tout allait bien. Je crois qu'on s'est compris dans un regard, et tu n'as même pas tenté de fuir quand je me suis avancé vers toi pour te voler un premier baiser. Tu tremblais, et pourtant, tu m'as serré contre toi et embrassé comme jamais. Jamais je n'ai été aussi enflammée par un baiser, et tu brûlais contre moi, malgré toute la douceur dans chacun de tes gestes. Quand Remus nous a surpris, tu en as profité pour filer. Tu m'as dit après, que ce n'est pas les baisers que tu as regretté, au contraire, c'était la première fois que tu te sentais vivant depuis treize ans, mais tu avais l'impression de profiter de moi, de mes sentiments et de ma naïveté, et tu ne voulais pas me blesser. Tu étais persuadé que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. On a mis les choses au clair dès le lendemain : tu ne voulais pas d'une relation, et moi je ne voulais pas qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. On a décidé de profiter alors, en cachette, sans rendre ça vraiment officielle …

Jouant toujours avec ses boucles brunes, Sirius fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur elle :

Est-ce que je t'ai cédé si facilement ?

Pénélope sourit et caressa avec retenue du bout des doigts sa joue :

Oui. Nous étions seuls au Square Grimmauld. On a passé une des nuits les plus torrides de toute ma vie. Ta chambre a longtemps gardé les traces de nos ébats …

Le jeune Sirius eu un petit sourire en coin qui non seulement n'échappa pas à la femme, mais qui ne l'étonna même pas. Elle laissa retomber sa main et recula un peu :

Je suis fatiguée … »

Réalisant qu'en effet, il était déjà tard, Sirius se releva et s'excusa, avant de la laisser se reposer. Lui, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil en songeant qu'il avait connu une telle passion avec la femme qui dormait sur son canapé.

La pleine lune fut très éprouvante pour Remus. Pénélope n'était pas animagus, et aussi resta-t-elle avec Lily et Harry durant toute la nuit. Elle se douta que Lily ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil, alors Pénélope la rejoignit sur le canapé dans le salon. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Après un moment, Lily soupira, et finit par se tourner vers la brune :

« - Tu penses que c'est possible de se débarrasser de Voldemort ? C'est vraiment possible de changer le futur ?

Pénélope sourit faiblement :

Je ne serais pas là si je ne pensais pas que c'est possible. Je ne veux pas décevoir tous les espoirs …

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Lily lui prit la main et la serra :

Tu penses que Sirius va te rencontrer dans une vingtaine d'année ? Et que vous allez pouvoir être ensemble de nouveau ?

Pénélope ne cacha pas la lueur de tristesse qui traversa son regard, mais sourit tout de même :

Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Il n'y aura normalement plus de guerre, et aucune raison que nous nous rencontrions. Je ne serais pas la même, et Sirius non plus. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on tombe amoureux dans d'autres circonstances que celle de mon passé …

Tu as sûrement raison. Mais peut-être que ce sera une bonne surprise pour vous deux, dans quelques années …

Merci Lily. De toute façon, je ne serais plus là pour le voir. C'est à Sirius de faire ses choix au moment venu … »

Elles veillèrent toute la nuit, et c'est avec soulagement que les trois hommes rentrèrent au petit matin. Pénélope, tout comme Lily, avait déjà soigné les garçons après les nuits de pleine lune, et elles s'appliquèrent à soigner les trois hommes à peine blessés.

Reposant la carte avec le plan de Gringot, Lily posa son doigt dessus et demanda :

« - Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme danger ?

Ho, pas grand-chose. Juste un dragon, mais je sais comment m'en occuper …

Ho, juste un dragon ? Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un truc qui va essayer de nous bouffer !

S'exclama Sirius sarcastique. Bon, Pénélope devait bien concéder que ce n'était pas forcément la partie la plus évidente du plan. Elle soupira sans pouvoir cacher un sourire, et sortit la cloche de la bourse sans fond :

Il suffit d'agiter ça. Le dragon est dressé, il a mal lorsqu'il entend ça. Mais je le répète, ce n'est pas le plus compliqué.

Ce sera de sortir le plus compliqué, non ?

Demanda Remus en grimaçant. Pénélope fit la moue, et rectifia :

En fait, tout est compliqué. Pour rentrer, déjà, ça va paraître louche. Ensuite, il faut accéder au coffre des Lestrange, ce qui n'est pas facile non plus. Et après, sortir s'avérera sûrement tout aussi compliqué, puisqu'aucun d'entre nous ne veut se faire arrêter pour cambriolage, et sortir incognito ne sera pas aisé …

Comment sont sortis Harry et ses amis déjà ?

Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Pénélope hésita, et finit par avouer à demi-mot :

Ils se sont enfuis sur le dos du dragon … Apparemment, c'était une idée d'Hermione, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix …

Lily plissa le nez, signe qu'elle désapprouvait, mais James et Sirius échangèrent un regard plein de fierté : le digne héritier des maraudeurs ! Pointant de nouveau la cloche, Sirius reprit son sérieux :

Et sinon, comment on rentre dans le coffre ?

J'ai la clé, ou du moins, une copie parfaite du futur. Le problème, c'est de réussir à tous rentrer dans Gringot. Lily et moi, on peut tenir cachées sous la cape de James, mais ça va paraître un peu louche si Sirius vient dans son coffre avec James et Remus. Et puis, il faudra neutraliser les gobelins et trouver notre chemin jusqu'au coffre, et évitant le plus longtemps possible de faire sonner l'alarme … »

Maugréant dans sa barbe, Sirius ne se retint pas d'accuser le plan d'être foireux, et James semblait également plus que sceptique. Lily et Remus, bien qu'ils ne fussent absolument pas sûrs du coup, préféraient faire entièrement confiance à Pénélope, et acceptèrent tout, soulignant les possibles failles.

Ce fut presque plus de peur que de mal. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez le couple Potter, la coupe de Poufsouffle ne contenait plus aucun morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Sirius se laissa tomber trempé sur le canapé, et Lily protesta vivement :

« - Dégage du canapé, tu vas le salir !

Résigné, Black se traina avec les autres sur une chaise. Pénélope sortit un baume qu'elle tendit à James :

Met ça sur ta brulure, ça passera. Et évite de te transformer en animagus dans les prochains jours … »

La rouquine s'appliqua à soigner son mari, très légèrement brûlé par le dragon. Hormis cette petite brûlure, aucun d'eux n'était réellement blessé, et d'après la tournure des évènements, c'était un vrai miracle. Ils avaient réussi à se rendre jusqu'au coffre de Sirius, et là, ils s'étaient débarrassé des gobelins présents. Bien que Lily ne fût pas à l'aise, ils avaient traversé les galeries de Gringot à balais, et lorsque l'alarme s'était déclenchée, Sirius était passé sous une cascade, manquant de tomber de balais. Mais ils avaient atteint le coffre de Bellatrix, et passé le dragon sans soucis. Dans le coffre, grâce aux informations de Pénélope, ils avaient réussi à récupérer la coupe sans faire trop de catastrophes, et étaient même sorti sans trop de dégâts. Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées à ce moment-là : plusieurs gobelins les attendaient à la sortie, et victime d'un sort, la cloche neutralisant le dragon avait été trop abîmée pour continuer à fonctionner. Le dragon avait alors manifesté toute sa colère. Ils avaient profité de la diversion crée par le dragon – qui était d'ailleurs difficilement maîtrisable, mais il était impensable de le laisser mettre en danger des gens hors de la banque – pour enfourcher leurs balais et repartirent le plus vite possible. Dans la fuite, James avait légèrement été brûlé par les flammes du dragon. Ils s'étaient attendus à être suivis, mais visiblement le dragon les occupait assez. Et heureusement, Pénélope avait prévu du polynectar qu'ils avaient bu une fois arrivés au coffre de Sirius, les rendant méconnaissable aux yeux des gobelins. Ils avaient volé jusqu'à l'allée des embrumes, et avaient ensuite transplané chez le couple Potter, détruisant l'horcruxe au passage.

Soupirant d'épuisement, Lily fit venir jusqu'à eux du café et des tasses, et se tourna vers la femme :

« - Bon, maintenant que le pire est passé, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?

Il nous en reste deux, le diadème de Serdaigle à Poudlard, et le journal chez les Malfoy. Mais je pense qu'on devrait se reposer, la journée a été très éprouvante … »

Le petit Harry poussa un cri depuis son berceau pour approuver, et le lycanthrope, le Black et la voyageuse du futur laissèrent les Potter entre eux.

Remus ne se fit pas prier pour aller dormir immédiatement, et Sirius préféra prendre une douche avant de rejoindre son lit. Pénélope essayait d'occulter le bruit de la douche, mais ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs avec Sirius, qu'elle attendit patiemment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qu'il finisse. Lorsqu'il sortit avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches, dévoilant un torse beaucoup plus jeune et musclé que dans les souvenirs de la femme, Pénélope déglutit et s'éclaircit la voix :

« - Au cas où tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, j'essaie de dormir !

Le jeune homme s'excusa et fila dans sa chambre. Pénélope put enfin avec délice poser sa tête sur son coussin, et maugréa lorsque Sirius ressortit de sa chambre et vint s'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Désespérée, elle se redressa :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je veux reprendre la discussion qu'on a laissée en suspens il y a quelques jours …

La brune fit la moue :

Une discussion, c'est quand deux personnes parlent …

Ne joue pas avec les mots. Continue de me raconter, je veux savoir …

Elle soupira – non sans laisser échapper un sourire – et accepta :

Je m'étais arrêté où ?

A la nuit la plus torride de ta vie !

Répondit innocemment Sirius, ce qui la fit sourire de nouveau. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et reprit :

Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, ce n'était pas uniquement du sexe. On passait des heures à lire sur le canapé, je t'ai appris à cuisiné quelques bases comme le chocolat chaud, ou le sandwich chocolat, confiture, fruit et crème, je t'ai aussi appris les bases de l'astronomie que tu avais oubliées depuis Poudlard, et tu parlais, tu parlais beaucoup d'avant, d'avant Azkaban et ce 31 Octobre 1981 …

Elle avait la gorge nouée d'évoquer ces souvenirs. Remarquant qu'elle avait du mal à poursuivre, Sirius glissa ses lèvres sur son front et son bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, d'un geste protecteur. Elle reprit :

On … on ne faisait pas semblant devant Remus, ou à noël devant Tonks, on restait naturel. Quand il y avait Harry et ses amis ou les Weasley, on agissait comme de simples amis, et dès que tout le monde dormait, je me glissais dans ta chambre. La seule nuit où chez les Weasley j'ai dormi avec Hermione et Ginny, j'ai réveillé tout le monde à cause de mes cauchemars … Après cet épisode, on a plus passé une seule nuit séparés, sauf lorsque tu partais en mission pour l'ordre, mais généralement, je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit. Après noël, notre relation a évolué de manière plus sérieuse et inattendue. Des fois, tu me parlais d'avenir, d'après la guerre, et tu n'hésitais pas à te projeter avec moi. Tu n'étais plus tout à fait contre l'idée d'officialiser notre couple. La … la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était fin janvier. Tu rentrais d'une mission particulièrement agitée où vous aviez été confronté à plusieurs mangemorts, malheureusement après le meurtre de moldus. Comme à chaque fois, on a passé une nuit d'amour et de tendresse. Et puis au matin, alors qu'on allait s'endormir, tu as juste caressé mes cheveux, et tu m'as murmuré les trois mots magiques …

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées, caressant inconsciemment ses cheveux. Pénélope se souvenait très bien de son souffle chaud et de l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il s'était confié sur ses sentiments pour la première fois. Elle avait ressenti tout son amour avec une force qui lui avait coupé la voix, l'empêchant de lui répondre. Certes, leur histoire avait été rapide, courte, brève, mais d'une force et d'une intensité telles qu'elle savait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu été le plus authentique et le plus naturel des amours. Le jeune Sirius cessa ses caresses et laissa retomber sa main sur son épaule, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre :

Je pense que c'est à partir de là qu'on a vraiment compris que quoi qu'il arrive, on serait toujours lié l'un à l'autre. C'est aussi dans cette période qu'on … qu'on a conçu notre bébé …

Sa voix tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable. Cela faisait, à son époque, plus de six ans qu'elle n'avait pas abordé sa grossesse, et elle avait toujours eu du mal à se confier à ce sujet. Ressentant une profonde gêne, Sirius se détacha d'elle et se leva :

Cette discussion a l'air pénible pour toi, je vais te laisser te reposer …

Attend !

Il se retourna, surpris. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui en parler, qu'elle ne voulait pas remettre ça à plus tard pour ne pas avoir encore à y repenser, mais elle n'y parvint pas, et souffla uniquement :

Merci. »

Le petit groupe décida qu'après la destruction du diadème de Serdaigle, ils prendraient quelques vacances pour se reposer et surtout pour prévoir le cambriolage du manoir Malfoy. Le mois de Juin s'écoulait à son rythme, et Lily voulait profiter de la fin de l'année scolaire pour se rendre à Poudlard et se débarrasser du dernier horcruxe. Mais tous s'arrangeaient pour ignorer les nouvelles des journaux, annonçant chaque jour de nouveaux meurtres et la montée de la terreur dans les deux mondes. Il était important qu'ils restent tous concentrés sur leur tâche. Le manoir Malfoy présentait plusieurs difficultés – mais rien de comparable à un dragon – notamment le fait que beaucoup de mangemorts s'y retrouvaient régulièrement. Voldemort, sans être pour autant au courant de la destruction des horcruxes, se sentait menacé et réunissait ses forces là-bas. Bien sûr, le petit groupe avait de l'avance sur le lord et ses partisans : dans peu de temps, Sybille ferait sa prophétie, et le seigneur des ténèbres seraient bien occupé à rechercher la prophétie et l'ennemi à éliminer. C'était le moment d'en profiter, mais s'infiltrer dans un repère de mangemort, et en ressortir indemne et avec le journal alors s'avérer moins facile que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Lily, bien qu'elle garda espoir, voulait passer le plus de temps que possible avec son fils qui commençait à bien tenir sur ses pieds et à articuler quelques sons ressemblants presque à des mots. James ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi, désirait profiter le plus possible de sa famille, dans la crainte de la perdre incessamment sous peu. Du côté de Remus, celui-ci avait créé une forte amitié avec Pénélope, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter de choses et d'autres

Quand à Sirius, les choses étaient ambigüe : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues à ses amis, les faisant autant s'énerver que rire, mais il paressait aussi plus sérieux, adulte et responsable d'autres fois, comme s'il essayait de prouver qu'il était bien un homme et non plus un gamin. Pénélope remarquait ses efforts, et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce à quoi il jouait. Et puis, quelques fois, le soir, ils se retrouvaient et elle continuait à raconter les moindres détails des quelques mois passaient ensemble. Elle lui raconta minutieusement sa demande en mariage, alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux un simple bain. Puis, comment ils s'aperçurent que Pénélope pouvait être tombé enceinte, la tension et le stress en attendant les résultats, et puis tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, envisagés, voulu et imaginé quand ils avaient eu la confirmation qu'un petit être s'était installé pour agrandir leur petite famille. Sirius buvait ses paroles, n'osant jamais rien dire de peur de briser le récit souvent difficile de la femme. Et c'était comme ça, ils se quittaient quand ça devenait un effort trop difficile pour Pénélope, et faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé durant des jours.

Cependant, le quatuor continuait les missions pour Dumbledore en parallèle, et ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Ils assistaient aux réunions, cachant la présence de Pénélope dans leur vie, et intervenaient également, ce qui influençait la santé du quatuor : ils revenaient souvent épuisés, quelques fois blessés, et Pénélope passait autant de temps à les soigner qu'à les réconforter. Même s'ils gardaient espoir, ils avaient leur coup de mou, et Pénélope ne pouvait que compatir.

Lorsque la prophétie tomba, James et Lily se tournèrent vers Pénélope pour être le gardien de leur secret. Peter était mort – d'ailleurs, tout le monde croyait qu'il s'était simplement enfoui par lâcheté -, Sirius était un gardien beaucoup trop évident, et Remus avait déjà assez avec sa lycanthropie. Et puis, personne ne connaissait Pénélope, elle n'était ni censé exister ni même être ici, alors elle était plus que parfaite, et Pénélope en fut autant touchée qu'honorée.

Profitant de la fin de l'année scolaire et du départ des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie, ils contactèrent Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de passer la journée à Poudlard en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ils introduirent clandestinement la brune avec eux, et se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme à travers les couloirs réellement déserts de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle sur demande, lieu très bien connu des maraudeurs. Pénélope passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, et la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur un immense ramassis d'objets accumulés sans queue ni tête. Se tournant vers celle qui savait tout, Remus demanda :

« - Bon, où est le diadème ?

Pénélope se mordit la lèvre :

Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée … Harry est tombé dessus par hasard, impossible de dire où il est … Il m'a dit de chercher près d'une boite ou d'une vitrine, sous un vieux morceau de tissus …

Sirius soupira, ennuyé à l'idée de devoir fouille cette immense salle pleine de vieilleries, et proposa :

Je ne pourrai pas utiliser mon flair pour retrouver le diadème ?

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, est-ce que tu sais reconnaître l'odeur d'un horcruxe ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme répondit :

Non, je ne pense pas, mais je pourrai peut-être retrouver l'odeur de Tom Jedusor, même après toutes ces années ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se transforma en chien. Il renifla un moment autour d'eux, et la femme lui tendit la bague de Gaunt. Il sembla un moment perdu, puis il repéra quelque chose. Ses amis le suivirent à travers la salle. Sirius semblait indécis, il tournait en rond, mais déjà, c'était une zone bien moins étendue qu'au départ. Sirius abandonna et se retransforma :

J'arrive pas à trouver l'endroit précis, mais l'odeur est concentrée dans cette zone …

Ils commencèrent à fouille dans la pièce, déplaçant les vieux meubles et autres bibelots qui encombraient l'espace. Au bout d'un moment, James regarda en faisant tomber des chaises :

Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait pas cramer tout ce bordel ?

James, on est pas ici pour faire brûler Poudlard … et certaines choses peuvent avoir de la valeur !

Protesta sa femme, alors que Remus souriait à la remarque de son ami. Ils finirent par faire une pause pour manger, les deux frères de cœur ne cessant de se plaindre de l'appel de leur estomac. Ils dévorèrent les sandwichs que les elfes leurs préparèrent, et Remus fit remarquer :

J'espère qu'on va bientôt le trouver, j'ai pas très envie de passer mon été ici …

Tous sourirent : ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Poudlard était toujours un lieu agréable, et passer l'été au calme dans le château pourrait être reposant. Cependant, ils se remirent au travail, et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Lily mit la main sur le diadème :

Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est là !

Tous se réunirent autour du diadème, et Sirius demanda impatient :

Qui s'en charge cette fois ?

C'est Lily qui l'a trouvé …

Fit remarquer James, fier de sa femme, mais Remus proposa :

Pénélope, tu étais à Serdaigle, non ? Vas-y, détruit cet horcruxe … »

Lily lui tendit le crochet de basilic, et la brune détruit l'avant-dernier horcruxe. Ils étaient proches du but.

Harry poussait des hurlements, et rien, ni sa mère, ni son père, ni Pénélope, ni Sirius n'arrivaient à le calmer. Il était brulant de fièvre, et rien n'y faisait contre ses cris. Epuisé après plusieurs heures à s'époumoner, l'enfant finit par s'endormir, mais les adultes ne se faisaient pas d'idées : dès son réveil, les hurlements reprendraient. Fatigués eux-aussi après leur journée à Poudlard, les adultes décidèrent de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil que leur laissait l'enfant. Le futur trio rentra à l'appartement, et alors que Sirius traînait, Pénélope supplia :

« - Par pitié, pas ce soir Sirius …

Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'obscurité de l'appartement et glissa sa main sur son ventre, mais d'un geste brusque, presque un sursaut, elle recula automatiquement brisant ainsi le contact. Elle pouvait voir grâce à l'éclairage des lampadaires de dehors qu'il la fixait avec intensité :

Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta grossesse …

Je …

Elle fut incapable de dire autre chose. Si la perte de Sirius avait été terrible, le sur-coup de la perte de leur enfant avait laissé des cicatrices – aussi bien psychologiques que physiques – toujours à vives. Sirius passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle se dégagea, et darda ses yeux clairs dans les siens :

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir tout ça ?

Je …

Il s'arrêta à son tour, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, préférant toujours les actes aux paroles. Pénélope fut un instant surprise, comme une adolescente, mais le repoussa aussi énervée qu'effrayée :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je … j'étais juste curieux de savoir comment j'étais tombé amoureux de toi … je veux dire, en plus, t'as pas l'air de croire que je puisse t'aimer dans cet univers mais … la vérité c'est que tu n'es sûrement pas aussi belle que quand tu avais vingt ans et que tu m'as rencontré, si je te rencontre un jour sûrement tu ne verras en moi qu'un vieillard délirant, et pourtant, tu ne peux pas nier la vérité.

Quelle vérité Sirius ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il prit ses mains, le regard fiévreux :

Je suis amoureux de toi Pénélope. Encore une fois, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, même si tu es plus vieille que moi, même si ce n'est probablement ni aussi intense que dans tes souvenirs, ni mutuel, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est sûrement notre destin d'être ensemble.

Elle se détourna, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Il était en train de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis des années à reconstruire. Laissant échapper quelques larmes, elle protesta d'une voix tremblante :

C'est faux. Tu aimes l'idée de m'aimer et d'être heureux. Tu aimes le couple qui n'existe pas. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

Elle détacha chacun des mots de sa dernière phrase, se retenant de crier pour ne pas réveiller Remus, pour qu'il comprenne bien que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion dans laquelle il se complaisait. Mais Sirius protesta :

Non, tu as tort ! J'aime ce côté à la fois mystérieux et malicieux que tu as quand tu sais des choses que nous ne savons pas, et j'aime ce côté vulnérable et sensible que tu as quand il s'agit de nous protéger et de nous révéler des choses douloureuses. J'aime la force que tu as en toi, parce qu'il en faut de la force pour survivre à tout ce que tu as vécu, pour retourner dans le passé, et oser dire à ceux qu'on aime qu'ils vont mourir et vous briser le cœur. Tu es intelligente, douce, altruiste, et tu peux être aussi terrifiante. Alors oui, certainement je suis tombé amoureux de toi jeune, mais là, je te parle de toi telle que tu es maintenant, en face de moi, et je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour la version de toi qui se tient là. Aucun doute.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus fougueusement, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle répondit à son baiser, faisant glisser ses jeunes mains de sa taille sensible à ses hanches. Il la souleva et s'attaqua à son cou, la faisant soupirer et frissonner à chaque caresse langoureuse. Contre ses lèvres, il chuchota :

C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, pas du fantôme d'une adolescente. Je veux la femme devant moi.

Pénélope le poussa vers la porte de sa chambre et reprit possession de sa bouche, apparemment convaincue. Il la fit glisser sur son lit et entreprit de retirer son haut, prit dans un élan de passion. Elle le laissa faire, mais chuchota en sentant ses doigts parcourir son ventre difforme :

Ne me regarde pas. »

Surpris d'une telle pudeur, Sirius caressa ses boucles tout en jouant avec la peau souple de sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un soupire d'aise, et entreprit de retirer sa chemise. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, à toutes époques, et sans hésiter, elle entreprit de parcourir chaque millimètres de sa peau douce, s'accrochant délicieusement à son contact si doux et passionné. Elle se laissa aller à lui, le laissant prendre possession de chaque parcelle de son corps, s'abandonnant à sa fougue et sa passion. Il découvrait pour la première fois sa peau, découvrant mille frissons en arabesques et des centaines de mélodies divines. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux, et enfin, il la fit sienne, les faisant atteindre l'extase suprême qu'un couple pouvait atteindre.

Pénélope fut réveillée par une douleur au ventre, et constata dans un mélange d'amertume et de mélancolie que c'était le bras de Sirius qui le serrait fermement contre lui. Elle se dégagea de ce bras qui la faisait tant souffrir, mais la voix de Sirius la retint de s'enfuir :

« - Où tu vas ?

Résignée, la femme resta à côté de lui après cette longue nuit d'amour. Si Sirius pensait avoir vécu une nuit folle, Pénélope savait d'expérience que cette nuit était un réconfortant moment d'égarement. Le jeune homme caressa son visage légèrement ridé et l'attira à lui pour un baisé, mais elle se dégagea :

Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait … Tu es plus jeune, je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de toi de cette façon …

Mais Sirius lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder :

Arrête.

Complètement vulnérable, comme quand Sirius l'avait trouvé la première fois, elle céda et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne céderait pas à la tentation si grande d'essayer de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu, de revivre une histoire avec le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Mais elle devait rendre les armes, elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister au regard sombre et profond de Sirius. Elle finit par tendrement le stopper dans son élan, et elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux :

Je vais te dire comment ça s'est passé. Je … j'étais absolument pas prête à être mère, mais je voulais ce bébé avec toi. Quand on a suspecté ma grossesse, j'ai essayé d'être rationnelle en t'assurant que c'était impossible, mais tu m'as forcé à aller à l'hôpital. Quand le verdict est tombé, j'étais morte de peur : on avait jamais parlé d'un bébé, c'était autre chose qu'un simple mariage, et je ne savais absolument pas si tu en voulais un, je crois que j'étais même persuadé que tu ne voulais pas être père pas parce que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, mais à cause de la guerre. Et ça m'a encore plus effrayé que tu sois si heureux de fonder une famille avec moi …

Elle observa sa réaction, et il buvait ses paroles :

Tu étais fait pour être père, et c'était ton souhait secret le plus cher, à tel point que tu n'osais en rêver jusqu'à ce qu'on l'apprenne. Tu n'as même pas pu résister à le dire à Remus et Tonks dans l'heure, puis aux Weasley tellement tu étais heureux. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, et maintenant que j'y pense, tu ressemblais beaucoup à aujourd'hui, jeune, insouciant et simplement heureux. Et tout ça m'a rempli d'amour pour l'être que je portais, et j'ai chéri plus que tout l'idée de fonder une famille avec toi et d'avoir ce bébé. Quand tu es … mort, ce bébé était tout ce qui me raccrochait à toi, et je voulais de toutes mes forces lui donnait la vie. Je te promets, j'ai passé des heures à prier pour que ce soit un garçon comme tu le voulais, et je sentais au plus profond de moi que ça n'en été pas un …

C'était une fille ?

Pénélope détourna le regard et haussa les épaules :

Je ne l'ai jamais su, mais j'aurai mis ma main à couper que c'était une fille. Une mère peut sentir ça …

Sirius tenta de poser sa main sur son ventre, mais dans un sursaut elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Embrassant son cou, il lui demanda :

Est-ce que tu l'as senti bouger ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Pénélope hocha positivement la tête :

J'allais entrer dans mon huitième mois quand j'ai été attaqué … le bébé bougeait et donnait souvent des coups. Remus lui lisait des histoires, et Tonks s'acharnait à lui faire écouter de la musique. Ce bébé, c'était la seule chose qui me raccrochait à la vie … Tu me manquais terriblement, et je te détestais parce que je pensais à tous ces moments où tu aurais dû être là, auprès de nous, et à tous ces moments que je devrais affronter seule, quand notre enfant naîtrais, quand il fêterait ses anniversaires, quand il rentrerait à Poudlard … Cette attaqua a été terrible, dans tous les sens du terme. Bill a bien tentait de s'interposer, et je ne lui en veux pas parce que s'il avait tenté plus, il serait probablement mort … C'était … quelque chose … d'horrible …

Elle ne retenait à présent plus du tout ses larmes, le visage noyé sous une cascade de larmes. Sirius voulu essuyer ses larmes d'un baisé, mais elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voit aussi faible et vulnérable. Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, et serra fort sa main comme si ça pouvait lui donner du courage pour raconter la suite :

Tu … tu as compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait ?

Sirius …

Sa voix n'était que supplication. Fermement, le jeune homme se redressa et dit alors que son visage se tintait d'un rouge à peine visible dans la pénombre de l'aube :

Je vais le tuer. Comme ça, dans le futur, il ne pourra plus jamais faire …

Ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai vécu. Là d'où je viens, il m'aura toujours éventré, et notre bébé n'aura jamais vu le jour. Tu ne peux rien faire pour changer mon passé …

Le Black se leva et tira sur les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la lumière orangé du soleil levant. Il se tint devant elle, et exigea :

Je veux voir.

Comme par réflexe, la femme resserra ses bras autour de son ventre, dans un geste plus de protection que de dissimulation, tout en secouant la tête négativement. Sirius soupira, mais décidé, se répéta :

Je veux voir. Montre-moi ce qu'il t'a fait.

Pourquoi tu me tortures de la sorte … ?

Souffla Pénélope, le regard suppliant comme si elle était face à son bourreau. Sirius lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, et caressa sa joue avec tendresse :

S'il te plaît … »

Résignée, elle se reprit et fit un pas en arrière, avant de précautionneusement soulever son t-shirt noir. Sirius ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'elle dévoilait son ventre déformé par les crocs et les griffes du lycanthrope, dévoilant une partie d'elle difforme et aussi effrayante qu'inquiétante. Il ne dit rien, et s'avança avant de la serrer dans ses bras, toujours silencieux.

Fin Juillet, alors qu'Harry allait fêter ses un an, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette histoire d'horcruxes. Certes, d'après l'ordre, il y avait une recrudescence de mangemorts chez les Malfoy, et donc ce serait forcément plus dur et très dangereux, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils devaient le faire, et finalement, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ils décidèrent de laisser passer les un an du petit et de s'introduire dans le manoir Malfoy début Août. De plus, ils étaient sûr que l'ordre n'interviendrait pas, et surtout pas les Weasley, puisque Molly devrait accoucher de Ginny le 11, alors ils pouvaient être tranquille. Le plus gros problème était que personne ne savait où était actuellement le seigneur des ténèbres, et ce serait terriblement gênant qu'il se trouve chez les Malfoy. Cependant, Pénélope se voulu rassurante : elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il serait chez les Malfoy à cette période, beaucoup trop occupé à rechercher la prophétie sur laquelle il n'avait pas encore mis la main. James eut une idée qui leur assurerait une certaine tranquillité, et surtout qui leur donnerait peut-être la chance de s'introduire chez les Malfoy plus facilement : il proposa tout simplement qu'on tende un piège à Voldemort, en l'attirant quelque part pour récupérer la prophétie. Il y avait des chances pour que le Lord s'y rende, et qu'il emmène avec lui quelques-uns de ses fidèles serviteurs, notamment le couple Lestrange-Black, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe. Cependant, Lily souligna certains points :

« - Tout d'abord, comment va-t-on passer les protections du manoir Malfoy ? C'est de la magie noire, et personne d'entre nous ne s'y connait …

Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. Et même s'il ne sera pas enchanté de le faire, il le fera.

Qui ?

Demanda Sirius, toujours aussi curieux. Pénélope hésita, et finit par avouer :

Severus Rogue.

Hors de question !

Protesta aussitôt vivement James, ce qui fit sursauter Lily et Remus. Sirius recula :

Je suis d'accord avec James, il est hors de question qu'on demande à Sevilus de nous aider. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Je … je pense qu'ils ont raison, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance …

Confia Lily à demi-mots. Pénélope recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

Certes, il n'est peut-être pas encore un héros, mais très sérieusement, j'ai largement de quoi le convaincre de nous aider. Lily, cet homme a passé toute sa vie à t'aimer, et même longtemps après ta mort, et il a essayé de réparer toute sa vie les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Il a lui aussi le droit à une seconde chance. Et puis, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix !

Face à la conviction et l'énervement de la femme, aucun n'osa protesta, même si James continua un moment de maugréer dans sa barbe. Lily souligna de nouveau :

Le manoir doit être grand, non ?

Sirius, qui y était déjà allé une fois enfant, confirma, mais Pénélope sortit un immense plan de sa bourse :

Oui, il est peut-être immense, mais j'ai un plan que Drago m'a donné, et je suis allé plusieurs fois faire des repérages dans le manoir. Je le connais par cœur …

D'accord, mais est-ce que tu sais au moins où est le journal ?

Demanda posément Remus en observant attentivement le plan immense. Pénélope secoua la tête :

Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée. Cependant, Drago m'a aidé à délimiter une zone de recherche : il pense que les seuls endroits où pouvait être le journal, c'était dans des pièces où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Nous avons donc la bibliothèque, le bureau, la suite parentale, j'exclue les chambres d'amis pour une raison évidente, et le grenier. Les Malfoy ont également un coffre-fort caché dans le bureau, derrière une bibliothèque, il va donc nous falloir récupérer la baguette de Lucius …

Tant qu'à faire, on n'a qu'à prendre le thé avec ma cousine !

S'étrangla Sirius. Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard noir, et Remus reprit :

Il vaut mieux dès le début neutraliser Malfoy, il connaît son manoir mieux que nous. Il faudra profiter de l'effet de surprise …

Très bien, allons chez ma cousine, détruisons ce foutu horcruxe ! Mais après, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ses amis le regardèrent surpris, avant de se tourner vers la brune au regard assombri.

Je présume qu'il va falloir se battre … Mais qui se débarrassera de Voldemort ?

Insista James, en renfort de Sirius. N'ayant pas prévu de dévoiler cette partie du plan, Pénélope recula d'un pas comme si elle était en danger, et avoua :

Je ne sais pas.

Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Alors pourquoi on fait tout ça ?

S'impatienta Lily, sur la défensive. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, elle jeta un regard vers la chambre d'Harry tout en jouant avec sa baguette. Pénélope soupira : elle n'avait pas prévu ça. À contrecœur, elle dû avouer :

Je … nous n'avions pas imaginé que la mission soit un tel succès … La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas. Il est évident que tant que Voldemort sera en vie, même si les horcruxes sont détruits, nous ne serons pas en paix. Mais je …

Tu es en train de nous dire que t'as débarqué là, en touriste, sans même croire en la mission que tu avais, et que tu sais pas quoi faire ?

Vérocifia James, l'air renfrogné. Pénélope allait se défendre, mais Remus coupa, prenant sa défense à la surprise de tout le monde :

Ce n'est pas la peine de s'en prendre à elle … d'accord, ils ont fait une erreur dans le futur en envoyant Pénélope sans prévoir et finaliser le plan, mais on va pas encore refaire les choses. Finissons ce qu'on a commencé, et on avisera après. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, et la femme le remercia du regard. Au fils de ces dernières semaines, même si Sirius s'était pas mal accaparé la brune, elle avait eu l'occasion de tisser des liens de complicité avec le lycanthrope, qui était déjà très mature pour son âge. Malgré tout, la tension était palpable, et après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

La femme brune s'installa sur le perron de la maison de Godric Hollow. Assise à l'air libre, laissant le soleil caresser tendrement sa peau, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à ses vingt ans, chez les Weasley, profitant de l'été et du soleil, savourant chaque instant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un moment, et le brun finit par lui prendre la main :

« - Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. On est un peu … à cran. Je m'inquiète pour Lily et Harry, et pour Sirius et Remus aussi …

Je comprends James. Je t'assure …

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression d'être à côté d'Harry, c'était fou ce que la ressemblance pouvait être troublante. Le jeune papa lança un regard vers la maison :

Tu penses qu'Harry va avoir une vie heureuse ?

J'en suis sûre. Il va avoir une vie heureuse, avec ses deux parents. Ça a toujours été son vœu le plus cher …

Et Sirius ?

Demanda James, sans que ça ne surprenne pour autant la femme. Elle tourna son regard clair vers le regard pétillant du maraudeur – c'était bizarre, tous les maraudeurs avaient les yeux sombres – et avoua à demi-mot :

Je sais pas. Il sera certainement plus heureux sans aller à Azkaban et avec ses meilleurs amis – sa famille pa0rdon – en vie.

Et toi ?

Elle fut surprise :

Et moi ?

Je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide. Sirius est amoureux de toi, et c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Tu ne vas pas rester, n'est-ce pas ?

Pénélope lâcha sa main et le fixa, surprise :

Je … je ne pense pas que je puisse rester ici. Il faudra … il faudra que Sirius m'oublie, et qu'il vive la vie qu'il mérite. Je veux qu'il puisse avoir ce qu'on lui a volé, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'empêche de vivre à cause de moi. Pro … promets-moi que tu le forceras à vivre sa vie et à être heureux.

Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser tomber amoureux de toi …

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, mais plutôt comme une constatation :

Ça va être dur, mais je le ferai. Pas uniquement pour toi, mais pour lui aussi. C'est mon frère, tu sais … »

Pénélope sourit faiblement. Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses se passer comme ça, c'était de sa faute, et elle l'assumait, même si cette fois elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses. Les paroles de James lui rappelaient beaucoup celles d'Harry, mais le lien entre Sirius et James, la façon dont il l'évoquait, c'était exactement comme Sirius en parlait. Oui, Sirius évoquait toujours James comme son frère, et elle était heureuse de vivre ça et de voir ça, ce lien fraternel plus qu'évident. James finit par retourner auprès de sa famille, laissant Pénélope savourer encore quelques instants la douceur des rayons de soleil.

Remus souffla avec difficulté, appuyé sur le lavabo de la petite salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Sirius – et à présent avec Pénélope. La pleine lune était passée, mais comme d'habitude, il avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Il sursauta lorsque la femme brune apparue dans le miroir alors qu'il refermait le placard à pharmacie. Elle lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, et il la remercia du regard. Il était soulagé de pouvoir compter sur elle. Elle lui demanda si ça allait, et il tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Mais elle ne marcha pas, et resta un moment auprès de lui, en silence, à le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Finalement, il lui conseilla de retourner se coucher – il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué que cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne dormait plus sur le canapé – après tout, ils allaient avoir besoin de forces pour le lendemain. Elle accepta, tout en s'assurant que lui aussi regagne bien sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la chambre de Sirius, elle resta quelques secondes à le contempler dans le noir. Il dormait bien, même si son sommeil était assez agité depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie – mais bien moins que dans ses souvenirs à elle.

La scène semblait se répéter : Pénélope était là, en train de rabaisser le bas de son pantalon noir sur le couteau attaché à sa cheville, et Sirius l'observait en silence, comme si elle faisait quelque chose de très intéressant. Elle se redressa pour enfiler son pull, mais Sirius la saisi délicatement par la taille, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans rien dire, et Sirius finit par la relâcher. Sombrement, Pénélope continua de se préparer :

« - Durant cette mission, vous ne devez pas vous mettre en danger. Je ne pourrai pas vous protéger, il y aura sûrement trop de mangemorts pour que je sois derrière vous …

On a pas besoin d'être protégé, on sait se battre et se défendre.

La brune lui lança un regard sévère :

Si l'un d'entre vous meure, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien.

Sirius la défia du regard, et caressa sa joue :

Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Et puis, on est assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller sans toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de nous. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour nous. »

Pénélope ne répondit rien. Dans le futur, elle n'était pas perfectionniste, mais c'était différent avec cette mission. Si elle le pouvait, elle voudrait bien tout faire parfaitement, faire en sorte que tout soit parfait pour ses amis. Elle avait une chance aussi unique qu'inouïe, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser passer. Ils finirent de se préparer en silence, et rejoignirent le couple Potter et Remus. C'était bizarre de les voir tous en noir, comme s'ils allaient à un enterrement, mais ce n'était pas le cas, leurs baguettes à portée de main pouvaient en témoigner. Le silence était lourd et témoignait de la grande tension qui régnait dans le groupe. Lily et James embrassèrent une dernière fois leur fils, comme à chaque fois, et ils transplanèrent tous.

Accroupis derrière un buisson, les derniers maraudeurs attendaient le signal. Pénélope avait rendu une petite visite au futur professeur Rogue, et après quelques révélations de son futur, et l'insistance de Lily, il avait accepté de l'aider, à contrecœur. Elles étaient avec l'homme de l'autre côté de la propriété Malfoy, et elles surveillaient chacun de ses gestes. Il désactiva du mieux qu'il pût les protections pour permettre au petit groupe de pénétrer la demeure. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Pénélope se tourna vers lui pour le remercier, et proposa :

« - Vous pourriez discuter tous les deux, pendant que je vais chercher les garçons. Vous avez peut-être des choses à vous dire … à propos de ce que je vous ai révélé …

Et sans leur laisser l'occasion de protester – elle connaissait un peu le caractère de Lily, et avait été l'élève du professeur Rogue – elle fila, ne leur laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la propriété à pas de loup – c'était le cas de le dire. Ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer, et arrivèrent aux portes du manoir sans attirer l'attention. Pénélope lança un regard aux quatre jeunes, baguettes en main, prêts à se lancer dans ce combat. Elle ouvrit la porte, et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où ils stupéfièrent immédiatement les elfes de maison – dont Dobby – pour ne pas qu'ils préviennent leur maître. En silence, ils traversèrent la cuisine et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée : il fallait qu'ils montent à l'étage, là où se trouvait le bureau, la chambre parentale et la bibliothèque. Alors que James et Lily montaient les premières marches, Sirius bouscula un meuble et un bibelot se brisa dans un bruit résonnant dans tout le manoir. Il eut à peine le temps de maugréer que Pénélope les poussait déjà à l'étage. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un couloir d'où sortait un à un les mangemorts – ceux qui n'avaient pas été attiré par le piège tendu par l'ordre - intrigués par le bruit. Poussant Lily et James vers l'étage suivant où se trouvait le grenier, et ordonna aux deux autres garçons d'aller dans le bureau. Sortant sa baguette, elle s'élança et glissa sur ses genoux le long du couloir, alors que les sortilèges fusaient au-dessus d'elle. Tout en traversant le couloir, alors lança un puissant sort qui vit apparaître d'immenses patronus. Au plus grand étonnement du Lunard et Patmol, ils virent un cerf et une biche repousser différents sorts, alors qu'un loup et un chien désarmaient certains assaillants. Pénélope, qui avait atteint le bout du couloir, sembla suivre un patronus plus petit, comme un chat ou un oiseau. Remus et Sirius restèrent un instant surpris à la fois par la puissance des patronus mais également par leur nombre – il n'était pas possible de produire des patronus ni qu'ils soient capable d'attaquer des humains à leur connaissance - , mais ils reprirent bien vite leur esprits et s'élancèrent dans la direction du bureau du couple Malfoy.

Sirius et Remus entrèrent, et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils fouillèrent un moment la pièce, sans trouver le journal. Soudain, ils s'aperçurent que le couloir était étrangement calme. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, lorsque Pénélope entra, les faisant sursauter et se mettre en garde :

« - C'est moi, vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes …

Elle tendit la baguette de Lucius à Remus, reconnaissable au pommeau qu'il y avait fait ajouter, et dégagea le coffre-fort du couple caché dans le mur. Pendant qu'elle tentait de l'ouvrir, Sirius se pencha sur son oreille :

C'était quoi, ce truc, dans le couloir ?

Remus, qui surveillait la porte, lui lança également un regard interrogateur. Tout en insérant la baguette du sorcier, elle consentit à répondre :

Ça fait partie des études que nous avons menées … Certains sorciers voient leur patronus changer après certains événements … Severus Rogue a vu son patronus devenir une biche après la mort de Lily. Le mien est d'abord devenu un chien, puis un loup. Avec Hermione, on a travaillé sur ce phénomène, et nous avons réussi à comprendre comment faire plusieurs patronus en même temps. Ils sont plus puissants, et … et le journal est là !

S'interrompit-elle. Ils regardèrent, et en effet, le journal aux pages jaunes et à la couverture en cuir était là, comme attendant d'être détruit. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Sirius planta la crochet de basilic dans le carnet qui se mit à saigner. Se détournant de l'objet qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le couloir était désert, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier, Pénélope regarda au fond du couloir et retint Sirius par la manche :

Retrouvez James et Lily et sortaient aussi vite que possible.

Et toi, où tu vas ?

Demanda le brun à la retenant à son tour, ne voulant pas la laisser partir sans être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre en danger. A sa grande surprise, elle se pencha sur ses lèvres :

Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose ... »

Il la relâcha et suivi Remus, alors que la femme se dirigeait vers l'autre côté du couloir.

Ils trouvèrent James et Lily en train de fouiller le grenier, et ils furent soulagés quand ils apprirent que le dernier horcruxe avait été détruit. Lily était pleine de poussière, et James avait reçu un sort perdu en gravissant les escaliers, et son épaule formait un angle anormal qu'ils corrigeraient plus tard. Ils quittèrent le manoir sans rencontrer d'obstacles – à croire que tous les mangemorts avaient désertés – et ils ralentirent le pas dans le jardin. A vrai dire, Sirius voulait attendre Pénélope, il était inquiet pour elle. Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la propriété quand ils aperçurent Pénélope qui courait vers eux, traînant derrière elle de force Narcissa Malfoy et son fils âgé de quelques mois dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle leur cria de courir, et ils s'exécutèrent, ne remettant pas en question les ordres de la femme. À quelques mètres du portail, la voyageuse du futur poussa la femme blonde et son bambin vers ses amis, et se retourna face au manoir, mais elle eut à peine le temps de tirer sa baguette pour créer un bouclier de protection qu'une terrible détonation retentit. Sous les yeux incrédules de cinq personnes, le manoir explosa, le souffle de l'explosion les balayant et les faisant tomber par la violence du choc malgré le bouclier de protection de Pénélope.

Balayée elle aussi, la femme fut la première à se remettre debout, et aida tout de suite la jeune maman et son enfant à se relever, alors que les autres se relevaient plus difficilement. Mais aussitôt que la blonde prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, elle commença à sangloter et à crier hystériquement :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon manoir ? Et mon époux, Lucius ! Vous êtes des montres ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Mon manoir !

Pénélope la retenait doucement, et la femme finit par s'effondrer sur son épaule. Pénélope tendit le jeune Drago à Lily qui avait un garçon du même âge, et tenta de rassurer Narcissa :

Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas plus mal que votre fils grandisse sans son père … Vous allez l'aimer et l'élever pour qu'il devienne un homme bien, loin de la mauvaise influence de son père …

Se reprenant un peu, elle demanda faiblement, sous le regard inquiet de Lily, James, Remus et Sirius :

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Où vais-je aller ?

La brune resserra son emprise :

Quelqu'un va veiller sur vous et votre fils, il s'occupera très bien de vous …

Qui ?

Severus Rogue. »

Le groupe raccompagna la jeune veuve jusque chez le maître des potions, et avec soulagement, le couple Potter retourna auprès de leur fils.

Mais la vérité, c'est que Sirius, Remus et Pénélope n'avaient même pas atteint l'appartement des deux colocataires que l'ordre les prévint qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Apparemment, Voldemort avait compris ce qui s'était passé, et pensait que c'était l'ordre qui était responsable de son affaiblissement. Les derniers mangemorts étaient à ses côtés, et l'ordre avait besoin de toutes les forces disponibles à Poudlard pour tenir tête à l'attaque. Des aurors étaient déjà là-bas en renfort, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps les défenses du château. Même si Pénélope n'était pas censée être là, elle insista pour participer à la bataille – elle l'avait déjà fait – et les maraudeurs rejoignirent les Potter, avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Leur camp ne le savait pas, mais le Lord était vulnérable, et c'était une occasion en or de se débarrasser définitivement du seigneur des ténèbres, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau mortel. Lily leur donna à tous des potions revigorantes après l'effort qu'ils avaient fournis au manoir Malfoy, et alors que le couple laissait de nouveau leur bébé, la femme du futur répéta :

« - Personne ne prend de risques. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est affaibli qu'il est moins dangereux. Vous l'évitez.

Alors qui va s'attaquer à lui ?

Demanda James, serrant avec inquiétude Lily contre lui. A demi-mot, Pénélope concéda :

Il n'y a qu'un sorcier qu'il craigne. Dumbledore. »

Ils transplanèrent au Prèaulard, et purent emprunter le passage de la Cabane Hurlante pour rejoindre Poudlard. De loin, ils purent voir les sorts qui fusaient à l'entrée du château. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à petite foulé près du château, Pénélope retint Remus par le bras et laissa un peu de distance avec les autres maraudeurs :

« - Remus, il faut que tu récupères le choixpeau dans le bureau de Dumbledore …

Il la sonda, essayant de comprendre la raison de sa demande, et elle reprit sa foulée :

C'est important, ça nous fera peut-être gagner … Je ne fais pas ça pour t'empêcher de te battre, promis ... »

Le lycanthrope accepta d'un hochement de tête, et s'élança vers l'intérieur du château. Le quatuor restant se lança alors dans la bataille. Il y avait peu de mangemort, mais aussi peu de membre de l'ordre présent, ce qui rendait le combat équitable. Pénélope vit James et Sirius rechercher du regard le lord, mais personne ne le vit. Ils se lancèrent dans le combat, et Pénélope resta proche de James, Sirius et Lily, toujours dans un souci de ne pas avoir voyagé dans le temps pour rien. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcher du couple Londubat, mais de l'autre côté, Sirius menait un duel acharné contre Greyback, alors elle se joignit à lui, consciente qu'il était loin de garder son sang-froid. Le loup-garou répliqua à chacun de leurs sorts mais ils tenirent bon et ne se laissèrent pas faire. L'animal sourit lorsque Sirius parât un sort qui visait Pénélope, et la bête le titilla :

Alors Black, on a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veut du chien galeux que tu es ?

Il ne comprit pas, mais une lueur de rage apparu dans le regard de l'animagus, et il l'assaillit de sorts. Le loup ne s'y attendait pas et eut du mal à parer les coups. Pénélope tenta de contenir le jeune homme, mais elle eut à peine le temps de parer un sort perdu dans leur direction, qu'elle vit le sort vert impardonnable toucher l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. C'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait mourir son bourreau, mais le soulagement fut le même que la première fois. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et l'ignora en cherchant les Londubat du regard. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle constata que James et Lily aidaient le couple Londubat, et que Bellatrix n'était plus une menace pour personne. Soudain, l'atmosphère se refroidit. Se délectant du spectacle, le maître des ténèbres apparut enfin. Mais il n'était pas le seul à faire son apparition, puisque Dumbledore était là pour l'affronter. Soucieuse de ne pas avoir vu Remus réapparaître, la femme s'élança dans le château pour retrouver son ami. Elle le retrouva dans le Grand Escalier, et elle s'exclama, soulagée de la voir :

Tout va bien ?

Oui et là-bas ?

Pénélope hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que tout allait bien sur le champ de bataille. Il lui tendit le choixpeau, mais Pénélope lui laissa :

Il ne me servira à rien à moi. Seul un vrai Gryffondor peut en faire apparaître …

Elle fut interrompue par le mur qui explosa à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils détalèrent en direction de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les combats avaient cessés, et seuls Dumbledore et le mage noir s'affrontaient. Ils rejoignirent Sirius, James, Lily et les Londubat, abrités derrière des décombres au cas où des mangemorts les attaqueraient par surprise. Tout de suite, Sirius remarqua le vieux choixpeau :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Remus et Pénélope échangèrent un regard, et la femme le tendit au couple Londubat :

C'est notre plan B si Dumbledore n'arrive pas à bout de ce duel …

Tous se tournèrent vers le duel. Les deux sorciers menaient un duel intense, et aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pénélope serra la main de Sirius aussi fort que possible : elle espérait plus que tout au monde que Dumbledore réussirait à battre Voldemort. A chaque signe d'affaiblissement du vieil homme, elle serrait un peu plus la main du jeune homme, crispée comme jamais. Soudain, Frank Londubat recula alors que Dumbledore esquivait un sort, et fit sortir du choixpeau l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Tous le regardèrent surpris :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda sa femme. Lily lança un regard stupéfait à Pénélope, et répondit :

C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. La légende dit qu'elle a été forgée par des gobelins, ce qui lui donne le pouvoir d'être indestructible … On dit que seul un vrai Gryffondor peut la faire apparaître …

Elle fut interrompue par une explosion venant du duel. Les deux hommes commençaient à fatiguer. Dumbledore tentait de convaincre Tom d'abandonner le combat et d'accepter que son entreprise avait échouée. C'est alors que Sibylle Trelawney apparue en criant à tout bout de champs :

La prophétie a changé ! L'univers est bouleversé ! Il y a un intrus ici !

Profitant de cette diversion, Voldemort propulsa le professeur contre un mur et fit venir à lui la voyante. Il siffla :

Qui est cet intrus ? Où est-il ?

Sans même réfléchir ni même avoir eu le temps d'écouter son instinct, son courage ou sa logique, Pénélope sortit de sa cachette, et sûre d'elle, elle s'avança alors que James retenait Sirius :

Je suis là.

L'homme qui commençait à perdre son apparence humain se tourna vers elle, relâchant le futur professeur de divination, et s'approcha d'elle :

Et qui es-tu ?

Pénélope, faisant preuve d'un courage qu'elle ne s'était jamais connu dans toute sa vie, s'approcha sans même se saisir de sa baguette :

Je suis venue détruire chaque horcruxe un par un, et vous détruire !

Au mot « horcruxe », le serpent écarquilla les yeux, inquiet, ce qui arracha un sourire à la femme :

Oui, je connais les horcruxes, et je les ai tous détruits un par un. Vous êtes faible, un simple mortel à la merci de n'importe quel sort …

D'un geste commun, ils lancèrent un stupéfix, mais Pénélope roula et récupéra la baguette du mage, alors que la sienne roulait beaucoup plus loin. Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et sans hésiter un seul instant, elle lança le sort impardonnable. Seul le rire du mage lui répondit, et elle ne comprit pas – elle n'avait pas vraiment étudié les baguettes, c'était plutôt le truc de Ginger Mac dans le futur – et il lui expliqua en savourant sa stupidité :

Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me tuer avec ma propre baguette ? Stupide choses !

Du coin de l'œil, la femme aperçut Frank Londubat sortir de derrière les débris avec l'épée en main et s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers eux, alors que le lord s'approchait d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle répliqua :

Peut-être que je ne peux lancer de sort mortel, mais je peux toujours faire ça : _Accio Epée de Gryffondor_!

L'épée quitta les mains de Franck et vola à toute vitesse en direction du seigneur des ténèbres qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, avant de les transpercer. Deux cris de rages résonnèrent sans qu'elle n'en prenne vraiment conscience. Pénélope recula de quelques pas en vacillant, remuant douloureusement la lame de ses entrailles, comme inconsciente de ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort la fixa, le visage déformé par son cri et sa haine, et sous son regard, pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Deauclaire vit le terrible Voldemort se désintégrer et être réduit en cendres définitivement. A son tour, l'épée disparue elle-aussi, ayant terminé son travail.

Titubant, elle bascula en arrière dans les bras de Sirius qui l'empêcha de heurter le sol. James l'avait retenu autant que possible, mais lorsque la lame les avait transpercé, il avait été tellement sous le choc qu'il avait lâché Sirius – qui lui non plus n'avait pas était capable de faire le moindre geste tellement il était sous le choc. Le jeune homme pressa ses mains sur la fuite du liquide rouge si vital à la femme, et ses amis le rejoignirent, tous très affectés par ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Désemparé, Sirius réclama la voix tremblante :

Il nous faut de l'aide ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut la soigner ?

Lily s'accroupit à côté de lui, et posant maternellement sa main sur son bras, avant de dire d'une voix très douce :

Sirius, on ne peut rien faire pour elle. Il faut que tu la laisses partir …

Non ! Pénélope, regarde-moi ! Tu vas rester en vie, tu m'entends ? Non, ne ferme pas les yeux !

La brune ferma un moment les yeux, avant de difficilement les rouvrir. Elle était livide, et son regard ne semblait ni voir Sirius ni voir ses amis. D'une voix lointaine, elle sourit et dit :

Je savais que tu m'attendrais Sirius … Est-ce que … il faut que je te suive ?

Sirius la secoua doucement, complètement paniqué, et prit son visage dans ses mains :

Non Pénélope, il faut que tu restes avec moi, tu m'entends ?

Ho, Sirius, est-ce que c'est … notre enfant ? Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis … Tu as dit … Remus et Tonks sont avec toi ? Mes parents aussi ?

A leur tour, James et Remus se baissèrent à la hauteur de leur ami :

Il faut que tu la laisses partir Sirius …

Elle n'appartient pas à notre monde, tu comprends ?

Sirius ne relâcha pas la femme et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle semblait partir de plus en plus :

Tu vas me présenter James et Lily ? Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis heureuse. Tu m'as tellement manqué …

Elle sembla reprenant pied avec la réalité, respirant difficilement, elle plongea son regard clair dans celui du jeune homme effondré :

Il faut que je parte Sirius … On m'attend là-bas … Laisse-moi être heureuse …

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, le jeune Black déposa un baiser humide sur ses lèvres, et lui chuchota :

Alors pars Pénélope, je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout … »

La brune délira encore quelques minutes, se rapprochant presque avec délice de la mort, et elle finit par rendre son dernier soupire entourée de ses plus proches amis. Les maraudeurs, les Londubat et Lily restèrent un moment sur le corps sans vie de leur héroïne, et ils finirent par la séparer de Sirius. Pénélope n'avait jamais existé dans ce monde. Personne ne devait savoir. Aussi douloureux soit-il.


	4. Part III : ce qui aurait pu se passer

_**PART III : Ce qui aurait pu se passer**_

Cette nuit du 17 Juin 1996, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme elles auraient dues se passer. Sirius eut le cœur briser de devoir quitter Pénélope, mais il se résolut à aller sauver Harry, qui faisait autant partie de sa famille que son propre enfant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère, le combat était très engagé. Mais heureusement, ils prirent très vite le dessus sur les mangemorts et ripostèrent. Maintenant qu'Harry et ses amis avaient du renfort, ça allait mieux. Ils se battirent un moment, avant que les mangemorts ne se replient. Sirius était à côté de l'arche, avec Harry, lorsqu'il sourit. C'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer l'heureux évènement. Mais ne perdant pas son sang-froid, et songeant qu'il devait être prudent pour Pénélope et leur enfant, il resta sur ses gardes. Grâce à ce réflexe, il vit Bellatrix s'avancer vers eux et lui lancer un sort. Il se défendit, et engagea un duel intense avec sa cousine complètement folle. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu rire lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés à Azkaban. Il riposta plusieurs fois, et lorsque Remus vint lui prêter main forte, elle abandonna le combat et s'enfuit.

Sirius remercia son meilleur ami, et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall de Ministère. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Voldemort apparut, et commença un combat avec Harry. Le mage semblait prendre le dessus, lorsque Dumbledore intervint, menant un combat plus égalitaire contre son ancien élève.

Finalement, Voldemort abandonna le combat lorsque le ministre en personne apparut dans le hall. C'était donc vrai, Harry Potter n'avait pas menti, le seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

Sirius insista, et Harry ne retourna pas à Poudlard pour la fin de l'année, mais rentra avec lui au Square Grimmauld, et avec Remus et Tonk. A peine furent-ils arrivés que Pénélope serra les deux hommes contre elle, visiblement aussi bouleversée qu'heureuse de les revoir. Harry ne remarqua pas le ventre à peine arrondi de la jeune femme, mais Sirius proposa à tout le monde de voire un chocolat chaud. Ils s'installèrent, et Pénélope aida Sirius à préparer les chocolats, sous le regard amusé de Remus et Tonk. Sirius servit son chocolat à Harry, et prit la main de Pénélope :

« - Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer … Je vais épouser Pénélope, et nous allons être parents …

Surpris, Harry regarda la main de Sirius posait sur le ventre qui dépassait à peine de Pénélope, et finit par se lever en souriant pour féliciter le couple. Savourant tous les chocolats, Remus les questionna sur le mariage :

Vous avez une date de prévue ?

On voulait se marier cet été, pour qu'Harry et ses amis assistent au mariage. On avait prévu le premier Juillet en fait …

Pénélope serra la main de Sirius et sourit, avant de rajouter :

Oui, comme ça je serai pas trop grosse, et on pourrait le faire chez les Weasley … »

Harry observa un long moment son parrain et la jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi heureux, et il se demandait comment il n'avait pas vu l'évidence. Il était heureux pour son parrain, et espérait de tout son cœur que ça allait durer. Ce genre de chose, c'était bon en temps de guerre, pour tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les Weasley au Terrier quelques jours plus tard, personne ne rata ni la bague de fiançailles ni le ventre arrondi de Pénélope. Tout le monde les félicita, et Pénélope rougit d'être le centre de toute l'attention et la bonne humeur de la maison. Tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle. Lorsqu'elle ne passait pas de longues heures à profiter du soleil avec Sirius, elle passait de longues heures à discuter avec Bill. Bill lui avait raconté la dispute qu'il y avait dans la famille avec Percy, et Pénélope était triste que les choses se passent ainsi, mais elle connaissait bien Percy – même si elle n'était sortie avec lui que quelques mois – et elle savait qu'il finirait par revenir vers sa famille malgré toutes ses réticences.

Le premier Juillet arriva très vite, et Pénélope et Sirius se marièrent ce jour-là.

Tout l'ordre du Phoenix était présent. Dumbledore aussi s'était déplacé. Pénélope n'avait invité personne, elle n'avait plus de famille, et n'avait jamais revu ses amies de Poudlard. La cérémonie se passa donc en petit comité dans le jardin des Weasley.

Pénélope portait une robe simple en dentelle, qui laissait clairement voir son ventre qui commençait à être bien rond. Elle avait simplement relevé ses cheveux en un chignon et parsemée des fleurs blanches dans sa crinière. Elle était à l'image de son couple et de leur cérémonie, simple, mais belle, presque pure de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle se sentit émue lorsque Sirius l'aperçut, les yeux brillants de bonheur et de fierté. Elle avait beau avoir rêvé toute sa vie d'un grand et beau mariage avec un jeune et riche homme, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde changé le moindre détail de son mariage avec Sirius.

Ils échangèrent leurs vœux, la voix tremblante d'émotion, et scellèrent leur union d'un baiser, sous l'acclamation de leur invité. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie.

Plus tard, lorsque les époux se retirèrent pour leurs noces, Pénélope confia à Sirius :

« - On peut mourir tous les deux demain, je m'en fou, parce que j'ai connu avec toi le bonheur le plus ultime de ma vie, et que je n'ai plus aucun regrets. »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius l'avait tendrement embrassé, tout en caressant son ventre qui portait le fruit de leur amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus et Tonks annoncèrent leurs fiançailles à leur tour, ce qui réjouit tout le monde. Ils décidèrent également de se marier avant la fin de l'été, afin de ne pas trop perdre de temps et que les jeunes puissent assister au mariage.

La cérémonie fut organisée début Août. Tout comme le mariage de Sirius et Pénélope, la cérémonie fut très simple, en petit comité, mais n'en resta pas moins romantique et joyeuse. Bill confia même à Pénélope qu'il avait l'intention de demander Fleur Delacour en mariage, et qu'il espérait qu'elle accepterait également. Remus et Tonks étaient un très beau couple, et après la réception, ils partirent fêter leurs noces dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient achetés pas très loin d'Andromeda Tonks, qui était très émue par le mariage de sa fille et n'aurait pas pu souhaiter mieux pour elle.

Ce fut un été très insouciant pour tout le monde, malgré le retour de Voldemort, ils avaient tous décidé que non seulement ça ne les empêcherait pas de vivre, mais qu'en plus, ils ne se priveraient pas d'être heureux sous prétexte qu'on était en guerre contre un serpent stupide.

Vers la fin Août, Pénélope décida d'aller faire quelques achats sur le chemin de Traverse pour le bébé qui n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Sirius décida de l'accompagne, impatient lui-aussi d'être père. Après quelques achats, ils croisèrent Bill, et discutèrent un petit moment avec lui. Le Chemin de Traverse fut alors attaqué. Réagissant vite, Sirius répliqua et attaqua les mangemorts, ne les laissant pas s'en prendre à sa femme. Pénélope et Bill aussi, répliquèrent et ne se laissèrent pas faire. Mais le trop grand nombre croissant de mangemort força d'abord les trois à se replier, puis à décider de transplaner au Terrier dans les plus brefs délais. Après avoir reçu un sort qui l'avait entaillé au visage, Bill avait transplané. Pénélope refusa de transplaner sans Sirius, et alors que Sirius allait prendre sa main pour transplaner, Pénélope reçut un sort. Sans attendre, le futur papa transplana.

Soulagé d'être sortis de ce pétrin, Sirius demanda à Pénélope si tout allait bien, et celle-ci affirma qu'il y avait un problème en essayant de ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Molly et Tonks arrivèrent très vite, et le constat était indéniable : le sort avait provoqué l'accouchement anticipé de la jeune maman, lui faisant perdre les eaux et provoquant de violentes contractions. Le bébé arrivait, et rien ne pourrait empêcher cela.

Remus resta avec Sirius durant tout l'accouchement, alors que Molly et Tonks s'occupaient d'aider Pénélope à accoucher dans une chambre insonorisée. Sirius était inquiet, et ne rien entendre n'arrangeait rien. Harry et ses amis l'avaient également rejoint, tentant tant bien que de mal de le rassurer. Bill aussi, il n'était que très légèrement blessé, et il en profita pour le remercier de l'avoir aider au Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin, Nymphadora sortit de la chambre avec un bébé criant de tous ses poumons dans les bras. Elle déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras du jeune papa, et déclara que c'était une magnifique petite fille. Sirius prit délicatement le bébé – son bébé – dans les bras, et lança fièrement à tout le monde : « C'est une fille ! ». Puis, il jeta un regard inquiet à Tonk, et demanda : « Et Pénélope, comment va-t-elle ? ». Reculant d'un pas, Tonks lui confia : « L'accouchement a été très difficile, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang … Il faut que nous l'amenions à St Mangouste, elle ne va pas survivre si elle reste ici. ». Sirius acquiesça, et affirma qu'il voulait y aller lui aussi, mais Remus le raisonna : il était toujours un criminel recherché, et il fallait qu'il reste ici pour s'occuper de sa fille. Résigné, Sirius accepta, confiant le soin de sa femme à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune papa passa toute la nuit à attendre des nouvelles de la jeune maman, entouré des Weasley, d'Harry et d'Hermione qui tentaient vainement de le rassurer. Au petit matin, Remus et Tonks rentrèrent, fatigués de cette nuit, et rassurèrent Sirius en lui disant que Pénélope allait bien, et qu'elle pourrait sortir dans l'après-midi.

Cependant, n'y tenant plus, Sirius demanda à Remus une mèche de cheveux, et après avoir pris du polynectar et confié sa fille au lycanthrope, il transplana auprès de sa femme. Celle-ci venait à peine de se réveiller, et Sirius l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas et chuchota un « Je savais que tu viendrais … Comment se porte notre bébé ? ». Sirius sourit, et lança un regard noir à l'infirmière qui avait surement dit à Remus de rentrer quelques heures auparavant, avant de lui dire qu'ils avaient une magnifique petite fille qui n'attendait que le retour de sa maman.

Lorsque Pénélope rentra au Terrier, la première chose qu'elle réclama, c'était sa fille. Molly lui donna l'enfant, et la maman, comme en transe, s'installa sur le canapé et observa longtemps en silence la petite merveille qu'elle tenait. Sirius, s'était glissé à côté d'elle, et admirait lui aussi le magnifique fruit de leur amour. Attendris par la scène qu'offraient les jeunes parents, tout le monde finit par se disperser pour laisser au couple un moment d'intimité avec leur fille. Sirius s'extasia plusieurs fois en déclarant qu'ils avaient vraiment fait une merveille. L'enfant ressemblait énormément à sa mère, et elles finirent par s'endormir contre Sirius, qui sombra également peu de temps après elles.

Le couple resta quelques jours indécis sur le prénom de la petite fille. Il était traditionnel de donner un nom d'étoile dans la famille de Sirius. Il était traditionnel de donner un prénom de la mythologie Grec dans la famille de Pénélope. Sirius ne voulait pas respecter les traditions, Pénélope le souhaitait. Le jeune père finit par plier, et accepta de nommer sa fille Calliope en l'honneur de la muse de la poésie. Le couple était heureux, et chaque jour passé avec leur fille les rendait comblé.

La rentrée arriva, et Harry et ses amis durent repartir pour Poudlard. Du côté de l'ordre, les missions se multipliaient, et Pénélope décida d'en faire partie à son tour, ne voulant plus laissé son mari partir en mission pendant qu'elle se rongeait les sangs. L'année se déroula relativement calmement, bien qu'Harry soupçonnait très fortement Drago Malfoy de préparait un mauvais coup.

Dumbledore hésita, et finit par n'informer Sirius et Remus que de l'existence de horcruxes, mais ne les informa pas du rôle de Severus Rogue dans la guerre, préférant garder cette information encore confidentiel. Ainsi, à la mort du professeur Dumbledore, Pénélope et Remus durent fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour convaincre Sirius de ne pas aller tuer Rogue, et le point de vue d'Harry ne les aida pas.

Durant l'été, ils organisèrent le transfert d'Harry au Terrier, afin de le protéger même après ses 17 ans. Pénélope et Sirius participèrent, et le groupe n'eut malheureusement qu'à déplorer la mort d'Alastor et d'Hedwidge, ainsi que la blessure de Georges.

Tonks annonça cependant une bonne nouvelle, puisqu'avec Remus, il attendait un heureux évènement, et ils espéraient que la guerre serait finie.

Sirius et Remus comprirent très vite le plan d'Harry et après avoir vainement tenté de le convaincre d'en changer, ils avaient accepté qu'Harry parte avec ses amis après l'attaque au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Durant l'année scolaire, Sirius et Remus eurent très peu de nouvelles d'Harry, ce qui les inquiétait énormément. Ils apprirent par brides quelques informations, et en comprirent d'autres, comme le vol dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou quand Ron s'était séparé de ses deux amis.

Calliope grandissait très vite, et malgré l'inquiétude de ses parents, elle faisait aussi leur fierté.

Lorsque Tonks accoucha, Pénélope l'aida tout comme elle l'avait aidé. Ce fut fière qu'elle remit l'enfant dans les bras de Remus, qui comme Sirius plusieurs mois auparavant, était non seulement sous le coup de l'émotion mais aussi très fier de son fils.

Les maraudeurs, en dépit de la guerre, étaient très fiers de leurs enfants, et les deux bambins, bien que peu calme, semblaient déjà s'apprécier entre cousins.

Lorsqu'ils furent prévenu qu'Harry était à Poudlard, qu'il les attendait et que la dernière bataille était sûrement très proche, ils confièrent leurs enfants à Andromeda Tonk, qui promit de veiller sur eux jusqu'au retour de leurs parents.

Sirius fut très heureux de revoir son fiel, mais le climat n'était pas vraiment à la discussion. Après la fuite de Rogue, il fallait organiser les défenses du château. Sirius, Remus et Tonk se chargèrent avec l'ordre de tout mettre en place pour se battre. Pénélope, ancienne Serdaigle, aida Harry avec Luna à trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, avant de rejoindre son mari en première ligne.

Attendant sous une tension insoutenable, Sirius serra la main de sa femme, et échangea un regard inquiet avec son dernier ami. Ils étaient tous prêt à mourir, cela faisait des années qu'ils attendaient non seulement ça, mais qu'ils s'y étaient préparé. Comme l'avait dit Pénélope après leur mariage, ils avaient connu tout le bonheur qu'on pouvait leur souhaiter, et s'ils mourraient aujourd'hui, ce 2 mai 1998, ils n'auraient aucuns regrets. Tremblante, Pénélope sortit sa baguette, et le quatuor attaqua dès que les premiers mangemorts furent à portée de baguettes.

Les quatre restèrent ensemble durant toute la première partie de la bataille. Ce qui aurait dû se passer ne se passa pas. Tonks ne tomba pas sous un sort que Sirius avait anticipé, et Pénélope avait tué l'auteur du sort qui aurait dû faire succomber Remus, bien avant qu'il ne croise son chemin. Peut-être n'était-il que deux combattant de plus parmi la masse, mais c'est deux combattants de plus firent une différence : comme ni Remus ni Tonk ne tomba, d'autres ne tombèrent pas. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Colin Crivey. Fred Weasley ne tomba pas non plus, mais fut très gravement blessé par un sort. Les mangemorts finirent par se replier, et les habitants de Poudlard purent un peu se reposer.

Sirius essaya de convaincre Harry de ne pas aller dans la forêt se rendre à Voldemort, mais rien n'y fit. Harry confia alors à son parrain les souvenirs de Severus Rogue, et l'encouragea à les voir. C'est ce qu'il fit, alors qu'Harry était soutenu par ses parents dans son dernier combat. Malgré ces souvenirs, Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas supporter Severus, mais lui accorda le statut de héros et son plus grand respect.

Lorsqu'Hagrid porta le corps – présumé sans vie – d'Harry Potter, Deauclaire et Tonk durent empêcher, tout comme Arthur pour Ginny – leurs hommes de se jeter sur Voldemort. Leur chagrin était immense, mais fut court lorsqu'Harry se releva et sonna le début d'une nouvelle bataille. Ce dernier combat fut rude, pour tout le monde, et plus que jamais. Et enfin, en ce 2 mai 1998, on put annoncer la défaite et la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix pour le monde sorcier.

La reconstruction du monde sorcier fut longue, il fallut enterrer et honorer les morts. Sirius fut reconnu non-coupable et reçut des excuses publiques, en plus de l'ordre de Merlin. Les mangemorts furent traqués et envoyés à Azkaban.

Poudlard fut lentement reconstruite. Les sorciers s'unirent tous pour bâtir un nouveau monde sorcier, plus sûr et plus égalitaire.

Harry, peu de temps après la guerre et le début de sa formation d'auror, quitta le foyer des Black et s'installa avec Ginny, dont la carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle démarrait. Hermione et Ron suivirent leur exemple, et Ron suivit la même formation que son meilleur ami, alors qu'Hermione poursuivait toutes sortes d'études. Les Black décidèrent de vendre le manoir qui avait vu grandir Sirius, pour s'installer dans un manoir à Godric Hollow, un endroit non seulement agréable à vivre, mais proche de chez les Potter. Remus et Tonk ne quittèrent Londres que peu de temps avant l'entrée de Teddy à Poudlard, et décidèrent de s'installer dans une maison isolée proche de Godric Hollow. Les soirs de pleine lune, il n'était pas rare de voir traîner dans la forêt un chien, et d'entendre au loin des hurlements de loup.

Vers les six ans de Calliope, alors qu'Harry allait devenir le père du petit James Sirius Potter, son premier enfant avec sa femme, Sirius annonça fièrement que Calliope allait avoir une petite sœur, ce qu'encore une fois Pénélope contredit. Encore une fois, elle eut raison et Sirius eut tort, puisque le couple accueilli un petit garçon, qu'ils nommèrent – après de nombreux débats – Hector James. Personne ne douta jamais de l'amitié entre James Sirius Potter et Hector James Black, et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard craignait déjà leur entrée dans son école de magie.

Peu de temps après la guerre, une fois que la petite famille Black fut bien installée, Pénélope fut poussée par Hermione à reprendre des études. Celle-ci reprit avec plaisir ses études d'Alchimie, qu'elle compléta avec des études de runes et d'astronomie. Alors que Sirius prenait le rôle de père au foyer très à cœur, Pénélope travailla beaucoup avec Hermione sur différentes recherches officielles, notamment sur les patronus, les facteurs d'apparition ou de disparition de magie dans des familles moldues ou sang-pur – elles furent d'ailleurs très aidées par les travaux qu'avait menés Regulus Black durant son adolescence, dans lesquels il soulignait des points importants – ou encore sur les formes des patronus.

Remus se laissa tenter par une carrière de professeur durant quelques années, avant de se plonger dans l'écriture, et de participer à quelques recherches avec Hermione et Pénélope. De son côté, Tonks continua son métier d'auror.

Bien qu'aillant 6 ans de différence, le quatuor composé des deux Black, du jeune Lupin et de l'aîné des Potter ne fit pas uniquement trembler les murs de Poudlard durant les 13 ans où l'école accueilli ces étudiants. Calliope fit le bonheur et le malheur de son père et de ses professeurs en brisant autant de cœurs qu'elle eut de prétendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse charmer par un professeur de huit ans son aîné, suivant l'image de sa mère, mais fit la fierté de ses parents lorsqu'elle fut la plus jeune langue-de-plomb d'Angleterre, bien qu'ils ne purent s'en vanter. Ted fit également le bonheur de ses parents, et tomba éperdument amoureux de Victoire Weasley, qu'il n'hésita pas à épouser dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il se décida à faire des études d'art, alors que Victoire entrait au ballet d'Angleterre. Le duo Hector et James fut à la hauteur de leurs prédécesseurs : admirant toujours les deux aînés, ils n'eurent jamais aucun problème pour imaginer les pires blagues et embêter les autres élèves. Ils ne le virent jamais, mais parfois, Remus et Sirius les regardaient nostalgique, comme si c'était James et Sirius jeunes qui se tenaient devant eux, alors qu'Harry était ému d'avoir tant l'impression de voir son père et son parrain dans leur jeunesse. Tous deux devinrent aurors, suivant toujours avec fierté la ligne de conduite des maraudeurs.

Finalement, ce qu'il se serait passé n'aurait pas donné lieu à un voyage dans le futur. Déjà, parce qu'il y avait eu moins de morts, moins de peine, et donc moins d'égoïsme. C'est vrai, quelque fois, Sirius et Remus songeaient qu'ils auraient bien voulu partager leur bonheur avec le couple Potter.

Mais Pénélope ne pensa jamais à faire un voyage dans le passé. Et elle s'y serait formellement opposée. Elle avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans ce monde-là pour risquer tout. En fait, Pénélope était beaucoup trop reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle avait, d'avoir eu toute cette chance, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'oser penser à changer quoi que ce soit. Son mari était en vie. Ses enfants allaient bien. Le monde était en paix. Elle était heureuse. Alors pourquoi voudrait-on modifier tout ça ?

Non, si les choses s'étaient passées comme elles auraient pu, Pénélope n'aurait pas fait de voyage dans le temps, et elle ne serait pas allé changer le futur ou même le passé.


	5. Part IV : ce qui se passa

_**PART IV : Ce qui se passa**_

47 mois. C'est le long temps de deuil que Sirius mit avant de commencer à se remettre de la mort de Pénélope. Durant ces longs 47 mois, - presque 4 longues années – James et Remus prirent soin de lui. Ils furent toujours là pour le soutenir. Ils le forcèrent à devenir auror avec eux pour son bien, et ce fut très dur de le faire aller au bout de sa formation, le jeune homme n'aillant aucune volonté. Ses amis craignaient que Sirius tombe définitivement en dépression, et il était difficile de parler avec cette tête d'hippogriffe. Mais Lily avait su être une oreille attentive et disponible – cela lui rappelait lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses parents et que Sirius était devenu en quelque sorte son confident en sixième année-, et il n'était pas rare que le maraudeur se confie à la rouquine. Bien sûr, tous furent très affectés par la mort de Pénélope, mais par respect pour sa mémoire, ils essayèrent de profiter au maximum de la vie qu'elle leur avait offert. James, Lily et Remus ne pourraient jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle leur avait offert. Sirius s'accrocha désespérément à ses amis et à Harry qui était sa joie de vivre, c'était les seules choses qui le forcèrent à se raccrocher à la vie. Mais sans surprise, le maraudeur ne se remit jamais totalement de la mort de sa Pénélope, son amour pour elle toujours désespérément présent et ancré dans son cœur et le blessant à chaque instant.

James, Lily, Remus et Sirius décidèrent de remettre les livres de Pénélope à Dumbledore pour qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il s'était passé : en effet, le vieil homme n'avait pas insisté pour obtenir des explications, mais les jeunes gens avaient jugé plus sage de confier ces informations à leur mentor de toujours. Officiellement, Voldemort était mort, Pénélope n'avait jamais existé, et personne n'était au courant pour les horcruxes – et c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Le monde sorcier était en paix à présent, et c'était vraiment bon d'être dans un monde sûr et sans danger ou menaces. Beaucoup de mangemorts s'étaient enfuis, et les aurors – James, Remus et Sirius en tête – étaient à leur poursuite, les traquant sans relâche.

Lily décida de reprendre ses études, et s'orienta vers des études médicales. Elle hésita beaucoup, avec des études de potions. Elle préféra se dire qu'elle pourrait toujours changer d'avis plus tard. Elle aimait l'idée d'aider les gens, et elle n'excluait pas l'idée de se reconvertir un jour, peut-être en professeur, ou en bibliothécaire, ou pourquoi pas en infirmière. Lily avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas important, et surtout, que rien n'était gravé dans le marbre. Elle pouvait toujours changer d'avis, rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Lily et Severus firent la paix, et malgré la mauvaise foi de James, Severus fut souvent invité par le couple Potter. Il regagna l'amitié de Lily et la confiance de Dumbledore, qui lui accorda quelques années plus tard le poste de professeur de Potion quand le professeur Slughorn prit sa retraite. Bien sûr, il dû faire un long chemin pour regagner l'amitié et la confiance de Lily, mais elle valait bien des sacrifices, et il fut plus qu'heureux lorsqu'elle l'invita à dîner pour la première fois chez eux. Severus n'appréciait pas beaucoup les bébés, et même s'il trouvait irritant qu'Harry ressemble autant à son père, il se prit tout de même d'affection pour le bambin qui avait incontestablement les magnifiques yeux de sa mère.

Sirius et Remus finirent par arrêter leur colocation, l'appartement étant trop rempli de souvenirs douloureux pour eux, et la vie entre le maraudeur constamment de mauvaise humeur et le lycanthrope était difficile. Ils ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir fait une colocation, mais ils avaient grandis et muris, et c'était mieux pour eux de vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté et d'enfin « prendre leur envol » comme le disait James, imitant la mère de Sirius.

Remus obtint un poste permanent de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard après quelques années comme auror, lui permettant d'être à proximité de la Cabane hurlante, et surtout d'avoir plus facilement les potions tue-loup que Rogue lui préparait. Quand à Sirius, il resta vivre quelques temps chez les Potter en temps qu'invité, et il finit par utiliser son héritage pour se débarrasser du Square Grimmauld et pour emménager à Godric Hollow, pas loin de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. James le motivait en créant une certaine compétition entre eux dans leur travail d'auror, et cela semblait plutôt bien marcher, même si Sirius restait très marqué par son histoire avec Pénélope. Il n'était jamais très difficile de convaincre Sirius de faire une blague, mais le jeune homme n'y mettait plus autant de cœur qu'autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et à Poudlard.

Remus et James tentèrent de faire sortir Sirius, de lui faire rencontrer des femmes, mais cela fut sans aucun conteste leur plus grand échec. Sirius refusa obstinément de sortir et de rencontrer des femmes. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer quelqu'un, et ses deux meilleurs amis finirent par s'avouer vaincus, face à tant de protestations. Ils se dirent qu'un jour, quand Sirius serait prêt, il finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un et accepter d'avancer en tournant la page. Une fois, Sirius s'était mis en colère, et James et Remus avaient compris que leur ami craignait qu'ils tentent de simplement lui faire oublier Pénélope. Ce n'était pas le cas. James voulait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à la femme brune, mais cela se révéla beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. De manière générale, Sirius refusait tout ce qui n'avait pas un lien avec soit son travail, soit la famille qu'il formait avec James, Lily, Harry et Remus. Il pouvait passer de nombreuses heures sous sa forme de chien, à vagabonder dans les rues, c'était les seules sorties privées qu'il s'accordait.

Très souvent, Sirius et Remus gardèrent la petite Nymphadora Tonks, qui – bien que très maladroite – du haut de son jeune âge disait déjà à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle épouserait le lycanthrope un jour. Evidemment, elle ne le savait pas, mais Sirius chambrait très souvent le loup, tous deux sachant pertinemment que la petite avait raison, elle épouserait bien Remus un jour.

La vie de Sirius fut de nouveau ensoleillée lorsqu'en Novembre 1987, James et Lily mirent au monde la petite Pénélope – surnommée Penny. Penny, tout comme Harry, était le portrait craché de son père, mais avait cependant hérité des yeux vert de sa mère, et ses cheveux étaient une nuance parfaite entre le brun de son père et le roux de sa mère, la faisant très fortement ressembler à son frère. Bien que Remus en fût le parrain, Sirius était complètement gaga de la petite, et il n'était pas rare qu'Harry fasse des petites crises de jalousie, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de son parrain pour ce bébé inintéressant. Le couple Potter abusa de l'attachement de Sirius, profitant de nombreuses soirées de baby-sitting gratuites, alors que Remus n'hésitait pas à se moquer du fait que Sirius agissait presque comme s'il était le père de Penny. Parfois, James était presque jaloux de voir à quel point Penny aimait Sirius, mais il n'en voulu jamais à son meilleur ami.

Mais Sirius ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à Lupin que Tonks grandissait et était toujours folle amoureuse de lui, prête à carrément lui sauter dessus, ce qui faisait toujours rougir le loup. A vrai dire, il avait hâte de rencontrer Ted, leur fils, même s'il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre quelques années. Pénélope n'avait pas menti, Sirius était un homme qui adorait les enfants, et ça fendait le cœur de Lily quand elle pensait que Sirius ne voudrait sûrement jamais d'enfants si ce n'était pas ceux de Pénélope.

Mais en effet, Nymphadora grandit, et son amour pour Remus aussi. La situation devint très gênante lorsqu'il devint professeur de DCFM alors qu'elle était en cinquième année. Ils passèrent deux années très tendues, et malgré le règlement, ils entamèrent une relation professeur-élève lors de la dernière année de la métamorphomage. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était au courant du fait que Tonks et Remus allaient très certainement se marier et avoir un fils, et c'était la seule chose – avec les encouragements de James et Sirius – qui firent que Remus céda à la jeune femme malgré ses principes et sa conscience. Remus n'était pas un homme qui était fait pour l'interdis et le secret en dépit du règlement, il était mal à l'aise dans cette situation, mais il savait également que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'être avec Tonks. Il était tombé, au fils des années, fou amoureux de la jeune métamorphomage, et il était difficile pour lui de vivre tout en sachant ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Ce fut une période très difficile pour lui, et lorsque la jeune femme commença sa formation d'auror, la pression que subissait Remus s'envola.

Le couple était très solide, et malgré la différence d'âge, leur relation était très sérieuse. Andromeda eut un peu de mal à accepter cette relation, mais elle finit par donner son consentement. Le couple n'emménagea pas ensemble avant de fêter leurs cinq ans de vie commune. Et malgré tout, il était difficile de calmer les ardeurs de la jeune femme qui voulait tout faire dans la précipitation – à savoir se marier et avoir des enfants – ce qui força le maraudeur à avouer l'histoire étrange de Pénélope.

Le nombre de personnes au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé était très restreint. Pour ainsi dire, seuls James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore et Tonks étaient au courant. Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Rogue étaient au courant de l'existence de Pénélope, mais non seulement ils n'en parlèrent jamais, mais ils ne posèrent pas non plus de questions. Harry ignora tout de cette autre vie qu'il aurait pu vivre, et jamais personne ne lui parla du futur – surtout pas lorsqu'Harry rencontra Ron et Hermione en première année, ou Ginny lors de vacances chez les Weasley.

Du côté de Narcissa Malfoy, elle reprit un peu contact avec sa dernière sœur vivante. Severus Rogue s'occupa bien d'elle et de son fils. Elle ne se remaria pas, et encouragea Severus à oublier Lily – elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil leur amitié – et à se construire une vie avec une autre femme. Narcissa éleva son fils, soutenue par Sirius, Severus et Andromeda, et elle en fit un bon garçon – certes, un peu hautain et arrogant – qui s'entendait bien avec Harry Potter, même s'ils étaient loin d'être amis.

Poussé par ses conseils, Severus finit lui aussi par rencontrer une femme, une écrivaine agoraphobe et misanthrope – qu'il finit par épouser après quelques années. Ils formaient un drôle de couple, mais Lily et Narcissa étaient toujours là pour l'encourager, et bien qu'il n'oublia jamais sa Lily, il fut heureux avec sa femme. Ils n'eurent cependant pas d'enfants, l'écrivain ne pouvant en concevoir, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à l'accepter, étant déjà entouré toute la journée de cornichons incapables dans son travail de professeur de potion à Poudlard.

James et Lily étaient très heureux. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient offert une très belle vie à leur fils – et aussi leur fille – et rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux que de savoir qu'Harry avait eu une enfance heureuse et entouré d'amour. Ils essayèrent de ne pas trop s'inquiéter lorsque Dumbledore leur envoyait des lettres répriment – faussement, Lily le sentait bien – les bêtises de leur fils et de ses amis, à savoir souvent Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais également quelques fois Neville Londubat, Drago Malfoy ou encore les jumeaux Weasley. Remus leur envoyait également très régulièrement des lettres, racontant les exploits d'Harry, qui –comme son père- aimait beaucoup s'en vanter avec arrogance. Ils ne dirent rien lorsqu'Harry commença à leur parler très fréquemment de Ginny Weasley – lorsqu'elle avait lancé un _chauve furie_ à un Serpentard ou lorsqu'elle avait réussi à avoir toute l'attention de l'équipe de Quidditch lors des sélections, alors que lui arrivait à peine à se faire entendre -, et Lily pût jurer avoir entendu James se vanter auprès de Remus et Sirius que son bon goût en matière de femme lui venait bien de son père. Elle se vengea lorsque Penny, du haut de ses six ans, déclara que son papa était plus beau que tonton Sirius et tonton Remus, affirmant que leur fille avait bien les mêmes goûts que sa mère. Sirius fut d'ailleurs vexé, mais Penny savait faire craquer ses tontons, et ils ne lui en voulurent pas longtemps.

Les années 1994 et 1995 furent très dures pour Sirius. D'après les dires de Pénélope, c'est là que Sirius aurait dû rencontrer Pénélope pour la première fois. Cependant, comme il n'y avait plus de guerre, Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de sauver Pénélope et de la rencontrer. Ni lui ni ses amis ne savaient s'il voulait vraiment la rencontrer. Après tout, ce serait très certainement une très jolie jeune femme de 18 ans, et elle n'aurait très certainement rien à faire d'un vieux de 34 ans comme lui. D'ailleurs, trois ans auparavant, lorsque Percy avait invité sa petite-amie – Pénélope – au Terrier, les maraudeurs et Lily s'étaient arrangés pour ne pas y aller. Ils avaient d'une certaine façon tous peur de la rencontrer. Ainsi, même si Sirius mourrait d'envie de la rencontrer, il préféra ne pas tenter de la rencontrer, et décida que si le destin décidait de la mettre sur son chemin, il aviserait au moment venu. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer la rencontrer. Il traînait souvent sur le chemin de traverse, prêt des boutiques d'astronomie et des librairies, sans succès. Il finit par se résoudre à arrêter ce manège à l'anniversaire de Penny – la petite fêtait ses 8 ans déjà – et il en profita pour pousser Remus à s'investir encore plus – si c'était vraiment possible – dans sa relation avec Nymphadora. Ils savaient que bientôt, dans quelques années, Remus et Tonks concevraient le petit Ted, et Sirius ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rappeler, impatient de rencontrer le jeune métamorphomage – sans parler du fait qu'il adorait mettre mal à l'aise sa cousine et son ami.

L'année 1996 commença mal, puisque le père de Tonks mourut d'une maladie moldue incurable. De là, les choses s'enchaînèrent très vites. Remus demanda en mariage Nymphadora, quelques jours avant la St Valentin – c'était la pleine lune le 14 Février, il avait dû s'adapter – et elle accepta. Ils décidèrent de programmer le mariage pour début Septembre. Cependant, Tonks arrivait à la fin de sa formation d'auror, et le couple dû être séparé durant plusieurs mois suite à une importante mission que confia Maugrey Fol'œil à sa protégée. La séparation fut très difficile, surtout pour le lycanthrope qui était très à fleur de peau depuis qu'il avait décidé d'épouser la femme de sa vie. Ses amis tentèrent de la calmer, mais ce fut sans grand succès.

Chez les Potter, les choses se compliquaient un peu, puisqu'Harry et Ron se fâchèrent quelques mois avant la fin de l'année : Harry, qui avait tenté de pousser ses meilleurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se retrouva accusé de sortir avec Hermione par Ron. Malgré ses explications, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finirent par sortir ensemble – sans pour autant arrêter de se disputer tout le temps – le rouquin accepta très mal le fait qu'Harry sorte avec sa petite sœur. Les tensions étaient assez fortes entre les deux adolescents, et Lily et Molly s'inquiétaient de leur amitié. Ce n'était pas le cas des maraudeurs, qui ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que leur amitié résisterait à ces tensions. Et du côté de Penny, la petite semblait absolument impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard, et faisait très souvent des crises à ses parents – et mes à ses tontons – ne supportant plus d'être traité comme un « bébé ». Mais Lily amorça la situation de façon très pragmatique, se rappelant qu'elle aussi, avait fait sa crise d'adolescence bien avant la puberté, et songeant que comme elle, ça se calmerait lorsqu'elle entrerait enfin dans l'école de sorcellerie. Bref, si vous alliez chez les Potter, il valait mieux porter une armure.

Quand à Sirius, sa vie restait au point mort, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas – non pas d'oublier Pénélope – mais de commencer à se dire qu'il fallait qu'il envisage l'avenir autrement. Cela faisait presque quinze ans qu'il en était au même point, alors que ses amis avaient fini par avancer, et il était peut-être temps pour lui de se résoudre à avancer. Certes, il ne voulait toujours pas rencontrer quelqu'un, ni fonder une famille, mais il n'excluait pas l'idée de changer de métier, ou de partir en voyage, histoire de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de se changer les idées.

Bref, cette année 1996 commençait sur les chapeaux de roues, mais cela n'empêchait pas que le quatuor avait honoré le sacrifice de Pénélope, et vivaient la vie qu'elle avait toujours souhaité pour eux. Rien que ça suffisait à accepter qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTIE IV**_


	6. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

Sirius râla une énième fois alors que Remus le tirait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. On était le 24 Juillet 1996. La rue n'était pas bondée, mais en cette belle journée, il y avait quand même beaucoup de monde. L'homme arrêta de râler et en profita pour s'éloigner de son ami quand il aperçut son fiel. Il s'exclama :

« - Salut Harry ! Alors, tu fais déjà tes achats pour la rentrée ?

Salut Sirius ! Oui, maman est en train de discuter avec Molly. Papa est resté à la maison, il s'occupe de Penny ...

Sirius lança un regard aux deux rouquines qui discutaient ensemble, et surpris de ne pas voir les meilleurs amis du jeune Potter, il demanda :

Il n'y a pas Ron, Hermione et Ginny avec toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

Non, Ron et Hermione se sont disputés, et Ron m'en veut toujours de sortir avec Ginny …

Le vieux maraudeur sourit et lui mit une claque dans le dos. Harry était le digne héritier de James, se fourrant toujours dans de drôles de situations avec ses amis, et surtout, fou amoureux d'une jolie rouquine au tempérament de feu. Voyant que Remus se dirigeait vers eux, visiblement en colère d'avoir perdu la trace de Sirius, il s'excusa :

T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Salue tes parents et les Weasley pour moi, je crois que Remus va me faire une crise si on ne retrouve pas Tonks …

Harry lança un regard amusé au lycanthrope qui semblait impatient de retrouver la cousine de Sirius qui revenait à peine d'un stage de trois mois avec Maugrey Fol'œil qui avait suivi sa longue mission à l'étranger. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa mère, et Sirius soupira en voyant le regard noir de son ami qui lui reprocha :

On va être en retard !

T'inquiète pas Lunard, ma cousine est folle de toi, elle t'attendra ! »

Le professeur maugréa, et ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott où Remus devait acheter quelques livres, et où Nymphadora était censée les retrouver. Remus, en tant que professeur, avait souvent besoin de livres, et il traînait très difficilement ses deux amis aurors avec lui, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et Remus n'avait même pas encore parcouru les rayons, que Tonks entra à son tour dans la boutique et fit tomber tous les livres que le comptoir du libraire. Sirius sourit, et s'éloigna du couple qui s'embrassait passionnément pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles sans se soucier de la pagaille qu'ils avaient causé et des cris de consternation du propriétaire. Depuis la mort du mage noir, bien qu'ils aient vieillis d'une quinzaine d'années, les trois maraudeurs avaient gardés leurs âmes d'adolescents, et cette gaieté espiègle qui les faisait toujours paraître plus jeunes.

Il passa entre les rayons, et s'arrêta devant le rayon astronomie. Un volume l'interpella et en tentant de l'attraper, il le fit tomber de l'autre côté du rayon. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le volume ne tomba pas par terre, mais sur quelqu'un qui poussa un petit cri. Sirius passa dans l'autre rayon pour s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu que …

Il se stoppa face à la jeune femme aux belles boucles ébène qui sourit en le voyant :

Ça ne fait rien, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Elle regarda le livre en question alors que l'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle comme si elle était une apparition, et elle lut à voix haute le titre :

« Les étoiles et la mythologie », c'est intéressant. Vous vous intéressez à l'astronomie ?

Sirius allait répondre à la jeune femme, mais Tonks et Remus apparurent. Ils furent d'abord surpris de voir la jeune personne, mais très vite, Tonks se reprit en lui faisant la bise :

Salut Pénélope ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu ! Je te présente Remus Lupin, mon fiancé, et mon cousin, Sirius Black …

Remus lui adressa un sourire, et la jolie brune répondit avec gaieté :

Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Tonks me parle si souvent de vous !

Tu la connais ?

S'étonna Patmol, surpris que sa cousine – qui était dans la confidence – ne l'ait jamais mentionné. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, Tonks n'avait rien caché, et c'était mieux qu'il n'ait pas su qu'elle la connaissait. Tonks sourit et prit le bras de la jeune femme :

Pénélope et moi, on a suivi des cours ensemble. Elle étudie l'alchimie, et pour ma formation d'auror, j'ai dû prendre des cours de potion avec elle … Tu veux venir avec nous, on va manger une glace à Florian Fortarôme ?

Pourquoi pas !

S'exclama avec bonne humeur la jeune femme au regard clair. Tonks l'entraîna chez le glacier, alors que Sirius chuchotait à Remus :

Tu savais qu'elle la connaissait ?

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête :

Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant ! Je suis aussi surpris que toi de la voir …

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles semblaient si jeunes et heureuses de vivre. Le cœur de Sirius se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait les boucles de Pénélope virevolter devant lui. Ils finirent par s'installer sur la terrasse du glacier, mais n'eurent pas le temps de commander que Tonks s'exclamait déjà :

Ho, zut, j'avais oublié, Remus et moi, on doit aller s'occuper d'un truc pour le mariage … Tu viendras Pénélope, c'est dans quelques semaines ?

Oui, bien sûr !

Répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Remus se tourna vers elle, tout en se levant :

Ça nous fera plaisir de te voir. N'hésite pas à venir accompagner … ça ne te dérange pas qu'on te laisse avec Sirius ? »

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans la laisser répondre, alors que Sirius leur lançait un regard plein de reproche.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs coupes. Depuis près de dix minutes, ils étaient assis à table, et n'osaient parler. À vrai dire, Sirius était profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait eu du mal à accepter la disparition de Pénélope, quinze ans plus tôt, et il était maintenant là, confronté à un destin auquel il avait essayé de penser le moins souvent que possible ces dernières années. Finalement, un peu gênés, ce fut la jeune fille qui lança la discussion :

« - Alors, Tonks m'a dit que tu connaissais une histoire intéressante à me raconter …

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire :

A vrai dire, c'est une histoire compliquée et bizarre … Mais elle a une particularité originale …

A oui, laquelle ?

Demanda Pénélope, avec une fraîcheur qui trahissait sa curiosité. L'homme se pencha sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, et chuchota :

\- C'est une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire qui me l'a raconté il y a des années ... »


End file.
